The tragic story of Richard Horne
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: From the devastating beginning of how he was conceived, to his lost love Linda, all the way to his violent evil behavior that brought him to his electrifying miserable end by the hands of his father. Here we watch how Audrey Horne's child was set for tragedy before he was even born.
1. Chapter 1

**August 1990**

Audrey turned and stared at the monitor. On the fuzzy screen, she could vaguely make-out the outline of her baby. She saw it's head, one of it's hands, and the tiny fluttering of it's heart. Instantly she knew deep in her heart that she had made the right choice in not following her mother's advice in getting the abortion. She knew this wasn't John's child. She knew what had happened hadn't been a dream. Cooper...no...someone that looked like Cooper had come to her. She could only remember fuzzy blurred memories of that afternoon. The discomfort, the pain, the pressure, and creaking of the plastic headboard of her hospital bed. She remembered the pain, and how distorted she felt as she stared up into the dark direct eyes of the man she truly believed she had loved. When he slowly spread her legs, and knelt on top of her, she suddenly knew this wasn't Cooper. The moment he pushed forward, laying his weight against her and entering her she knew this wasn't any dream. No, this was real. This was a living nightmare. She remembered faintly crying, wanting so badly to push him off, or scream for the nurse. Instead she was frozen. He roughly cupped her breasts as he began roughly thrusting into her. This wasn't anything like she had dreamed of. No, in her fantasies Cooper was her knight. He rescued her, and made love to her gently, and with ease. This was the opposite. It was cold, and hard, and lifeless. She remembered drifting in and out, hearing the beeps of the monitor, before he grabbed her hand, squeezing it and stiffening. She felt him empty himself inside her, and that's when she blacked out. When she woke two weeks later she believed it had been a dream. She had been badly injured, and honestly didn't know for certain if what had happened was in her mind or not. That was...until a few months later when she took the home pregnancy test and discovered the truth. At first she wanted to run to her parents who she was currently not speaking to. She wanted to get the sheriff, and somehow tell them she had been attacked. That Cooper before he vanished had come into her hospital room and raped her. But it wasn't Cooper. It looked like Cooper, but it wasn't. It was some awful man that wore a mask that looked exactly like the man who broke her heart.

She believed maybe somebody had assaulted her and her fragile mind made up that it had been Cooper to cope. She had tried to figure out where he went, even so much as keeping tabs on his whereabouts. But at the moment, he was gone...without a trace. Here she was, nineteen and pregnant. Her mother believed it had been John's, who had been a lovely distraction from her heartbreak over knowing Cooper didn't care for her like she did for him. She had seen him with Annie Blackburn, a girl just a few years older than her. She suspected it was because of her innocence he was attracted to. Audrey remembered so desperately trying to explain to him that she never slept with any of the men at One Eye Jacks. That she was still a virgin, and despite how she acted she wasn't anything like Laura Palmer or her father. That she wasn't just some pretty spoiled brat. Instead, she watched even after he admitted that she saved his career as well as maybe his life towards the Blackburn girl. Her heart crushed, she decided to distract herself with proving something else to another man. Her father. She wanted to show him that she was capable and could take over the family business one day. She had officially dropped out of school, and was actually really making a name for herself since her father recovered from his breakdown. Even the staff was starting to respect her. The future for the first time seemed hopeful...all that was missing was Dale. John had been wonderful, and they had made love. Still, they had used a condom he had. It had been slightly uncomfortable, but nevertheless, something special. She kept expecting him to offer her to leave with him. Just fly away and forget it all. Instead, he kissed her goodbye, and left. She hadn't seen him since.

Audrey knew this baby wasn't his. No, John as good of a man as he seemed was gone. It was the man who wore Cooper's face that had fathered this baby. She wanted to badly to tell them the truth, but neither of her parents would understand. She knew her mother couldn't stand her, and her father had only been interested in her for what she could do for the hotel. He had acted concerned originally after her accident, blaming himself for her being there that day at the bank for protesting the Ghostwood Estates. Still, in the weeks following as she recovered at the hospital he seemed distant. As if he had other things on his mind. Finally one day Donna Hayward visited her, all the while she was getting skin graphs on her upper arms, and back. Her mind kept drifting back to the assault, wanting so badly to rip these IVs out that were clouding her mind and memory, and try to make sense if it really had happened.

They had spoke, and at the end Audrey lost all respect for father. When she got home, still recovering, and given an at home nurse for the following months, she had followed her mother originally who was in the process of divorcing her father. Audrey suspected this had to do with what Donna had told her while she was in the hospital, and when her mother tried to air everything out in the open, she stared up with exhausted eyes and simply explained she no longer cared. Donna had left town, her father had divorced her mother, and now her parents were finally after years of a miserable marriage were separating. Her mother was moving into one of the new townhouses on the edge of town with Johnny and his own caretaker. Audrey stayed with them for just a mere two months, where she had taking physical therapy, and still slowly recovering from her injuries. Durning this time she learned that John Wheeler had become engaged down in South America. Oddly enough, Audrey didn't care. All that smooth talking and romance had been for nothing. She wasn't speaking to her father, who was still trying to repair their relationship. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew this was her chance. She would rip away from her parents who she knew didn't love her, and start finally trying to lead a new life. She remembered taking the home pregnancy test she had paid her nurse to pick up for her behind her mother's back. Of course in no time her mother found out before she could make her first appointment and ranted and raved. When the pregnancy was confirmed her mother tried to reason with her, telling her if she honestly didn't care that John had moved on, then why not termite the pregnancy? She was still young and had her whole life ahead of her. Why ruin it all? Instead she ignored her mother's pleads, and thought of those faint fuzzy images of the man that looked like Cooper on top of her, his eyes dark like a doll's as he entered her. She was so tempted to tell her the truth of what she suspected, but instead she decided she had enough. She used her savings, and gained access to several accounts that had become unfrozen shortly after her 18th birthday. It wasn't much, but enough to get by. She originally wanted to start off completely free from any ties of her father, but knew if she intended to keep this pregnancy, she needed something to start off with. Using that money, she rented a small apartment in town, and began making appointments for herself. She planned on giving birth, then finding a way to get her GED, even if that meant taking night courses. She wasn't exactly certain what she wanted to do. Maybe something to do with business.

She knew her mother had been half right. Being a mother was a huge, one of the biggest responsibilities ever. Still, what did her mother know about raising children? She had her staff do that for her and Johnny. No, she was going to be different. She would work all day and night if possible, but she would make a life for herself and her child, no longer relying on her family's money and name. She was going to break free from it all, and live her own life. She would have this baby, and be the best mother she could be. Then...she would wait. If the real Dale Cooper returned she would be here waiting. She would have this baby, and pretend that it was Dale's. Maybe it was, maybe somehow...someway... Her doctor smiled warmly before asking if she wanted to know the sex? Lifting her head, she looked at the monitor as the nurse moved the paddle across her swollen perfectly round stomach.

"Yeah."

She smiled with excitement. The doctor nodded as the nurse moved the paddle across the slimy gel that had been spread over her skin. Pressing the paddle slightly more into her stomach, the doctor squinted at the screen before smiling and pointing.

"Ms. Horne, it appears you're having a little boy."

Sitting up stunned, Audrey looked at her baby on the screen and couldn't believe it.

"A boy?"

The doctor nodded smiling telling her she would print out a copy of the ultrasound for her. Staring at the screen in complete wonder, Audrey felt tears of happiness form behind her sparking blue eyes. She wasn't exactly sure how this child had been conceived, but she was going to make damn sure, she would be the best mother possible for him.

 **2014 - October**

"Three people have given me coordinates to that place. Two of the coordinates match. What would you do Richard?"

Mr. C asked, turning towards his son. Richard, for the first time in years actually looked scared. He stood there, staring up at the large boulder sitting on top of the tree. The only light came from the truck behind them, which made an creeping cast of shadows among the tall milk grass. Looking at his father's dark eyes, he spoke as a child would who is hesitating, not wanting to anger the elder.

"I'd check out the two that match."

"You're a very bright young man, and we're very close to the two that match. It says it's right up there."

Richard stared up, staring at the massive rock and suddenly felt a heavy pit in his stomach.

"We're going up there?"

"Yeah, we're going up there right now."

Slowly, Richard and Mr. C began walking, straight up the steep hill, walking through the grass. Following him, Richard thought of all those years he vowed revenge after hearing what this man had done to his mother. How quickly things fell apart after she left, and the accident just a few years ago with Linda. On the ride here Cooper had answered Richard's questions, driving straight ahead, showing zero emotion at all. Richard sat in the passenger seat, on edge, his ribs and stomach sore, and his temples pounding. He drove at first in silence through the back roads, ignoring Richard's blue eyes staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Finally, he glanced at him and asked him what he wanted to know. Richard swallowed hard, still staring at him before trying his hardest to put on his tough face. The crazed one that had helped him get by over the years. He stared, eyes narrowing.

"You're Dale Cooper."

Mr. C continued driving.

"Yes."

He answered flatly. Richard sat up straighter.

"You knew my mother?"

Cooper stared forward, gripping the wheel, driving down the dark country road.

"Briefly."

"Did you rape her?"

"Yes."

Richard felt all the blood fall out of his face. He sat there stunned, almost too stunned to even think right. He had overheard his grandparents arguing shortly after his mother took off about the claims she made before he was born. The ones they had been so careful to cover up and dismiss. Now after all these years, his mother's story was confirmed. Here was the man she had kept a photograph of. The man he had faint memories of hearing her pray to late at night. The man he had tried to hard to track down and find, wanting to know the truth. Now here it was, right here...finally out in the open. Richard wanted to reach forward, grabbing that bastard and beating him to holy Hell. He wanted to make him feel just an ounce of pain that he had suffered over the years. His face crumpling, he glared at him.

"You did?"

Mr. C kept driving, calm as ever, driving forward.

"Yes...I gave her what she had been after ever since we first met. I take it that resulted in you."

Richard felt his heart pound, his vision nearly blurring. He wanted so badly to kill him. Shifting in his seat, he gripped the handle bar of the door hard enough to break it.

"Yeah...it did."

Mr. C glanced at him with little to no interest.

"What's your name?"

"Richard."

Richard said barley above a whisper. Mr. C looked at him again briefly before staring forward.

"You look like your mother. Where is she?"

"Pineview...it's a mental hospital. She suffered a breakdown awhile back...because of you."

Mr. C smirked.

"Is that so?"

Richard began to breath heavy, his ribs screaming from getting beaten up earlier.

"You had a daughter...you knew about her?"

"No, sister?"

"Half, her name was Linda...Annie Blackburn was her mother. She's at another mental hospital..."

Mr. C glanced at him.

"What happened to her?"

"What always happens, you knocked them up and they went insane. What do you think? She went fucking nuts, her sister Norma raised Linda."

"She dead?"

"Accident two years back...she...was everything to me."

"Now that's a shame. Well Richard. If you listen to be, and do exactly as I say...maybe I can make it possible for you to see her again."

"That's impossible."

"You saw what happened to Ray back at the farm didn't you?"

Richard's eyebrow twitched, staring unsure at the man he now had learned was in fact his father.

"Yeah..."

"Well, never say never. Now shut up, we're almost there."

Richard sat back, too stunned to even talk back. Instead he sat staring, in complete and utter disbelief as they turned down another long winding road. Now here they were, in the middle of this dark field, walking upwards with the promise of maybe a second chance. Richard wasn't completely sure if this man was telling the truth, but at this exact moment he felt there was no other choice.

 **Before...**

Dr. Weber stood in front of Norma, Shelly, Becky, and Richard. They were at the hospital, and it was nearly midnight. Dr. Weber had taken over from Dr. Hawward after he retired. Rubbing his neck he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to save the baby."

Norma closed her eyes as Shelly gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth as Becky squeezed her mother's arm. Richard meanwhile just stared, an outside from the group. Dr. Weber looked at them ashamed shaking his head.

"She wasn't very far along when the accident happened. I believe the internal injuries were too much, and he just didn't develop properly. He was stillborn, his lungs weren't fully developed either. We worked on him for almost forty-five minutes."

Richard ignored this news, he couldn't have even care less. Instead he cleared his throat, and glared at the man who had promised everything was going to be okay.

"How is she?"

Dr. Weber's focus changed to Richard before he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry son, you know she was brain dead since the accident. Mrs. Jennings signed the DNR form months ago and after the delivery she flatlined..."

Richard blinked.

"What?"

Norma opened her eyes, her face stone set, yet heartbroken in the silence. She swayed for a moment before Becky turned and took hold of her weeping softly. Richard shook his head, knowing he hadn't heard right.

"I'm her fiancé' I didn't know about this stupid fucking form!"

"Mrs. Jennings was on her emergency contact form, since she was unable..."

Before he could finish, Richard shoved past him violently, nearly knocking him over. He thought he heard him tell one of the passing nurses to call security. All sounds blended together as he walked forward, shock setting in, unable to believe that after all of this his Linda was dead. No, this couldn't be possible. He was Richard Horne. He had money, plenty of money. He had been talking to that useless asshole of a grandfather of his and he had promised he would talk to these specialist to transport her to Mass General. They had neurosurgeons that could help her. No, this was stupid. He wasn't about to believe that after all of this, she had died on the table delivering the baby he knew was going to kill her. The baby that had ended up dying after all. Walking forward, he ignored calls to him as he turned to the OR room on his right. Shoving the door hard enough to slam, he froze. He saw Linda laying on the delivery table. Oxygen machines still hooked up to her pale lifeless body. Face crumpling, he felt the icy rock of his heart ache. Walking in a trance, he saw they had covered her up. Blood was on the floor. Ignoring everything, he stood before her and looked down. She looked as if she was just sleeping. Her eyelids a faint blueish purple, her long lashes closed. Staring down at her, he slowly reached down and cupped her all ready cold face.

No, he wasn't going to let that stupid old hag let her lie. Shaking his head, he shoved a mental table away that fell over with a loud clang. Shaking his head, he laced his hands together and began pumping down on her breasts. Her tiny body bounced from his compressions, as he started to whack her in the chest, trying so badly to do CPR. He counted, bangs hanging in his face as he shook his head.

"Come on baby, open your eyes! Breath! Just breath!"

He counted again in his head.

 _One...two...three. One...two...three_.

He continued pumping down, working up a sweat before he he felt two large arms grab him from behind. The orderlies tried dragging him away as he screamed and started to fight them.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! SHE'S ALIVE! I KNOW IT!"

He screamed as they lifted him up with little to no effort, just as the security guard came in and started pulling him away.

 **2014 October**

A few days before Richard Horne came face to face with the man who he believed was his father, he was walking the thin line of a full fledge mental breakdown. Something that had been building since his mother had left years ago, and after Linda's accident. Things had gotten worse since she died, and since then Richard had fallen into a terrible dark abyss of self abusive behavior. He had always been dangerously close to the edge, but it had been Linda who kept him sane. After he lost her, things just started to fall apart. His temper got worse, as did the drugs, and his run-ins with the local police. His relationship with his grandparents were completely ruined, and it honestly seemed like fate was waiting for all of this to explode on him. One of the last times he spoke with his grandfather was after a pretty horrible argument. He had finally given up on him and shook his head before security threw him out of the hotel. "Sometimes I feel you should have just died with that Blackburn girl. You're acting as if you're all ready dead." These words stayed with Richard as his hate for the world got worse and worse. How was it fair that his mother had taken off, and the only girl he ever cared for had died because of her stupid dumb bitch of an aunt? He had gone to the Roadhouse planning on getting fucked up, and taking his mind off the pain that was currently throbbing inside of him. He had taken a booth, listened to the band, and smoked half a pack of cigarettes before Chad had walked by after one of the asshole workers had tried to start. He made his monthly payment to have one of these dumb pigs in his back pocket, and instantly set his sights on the group of young girls staring at him. He knew he was attractive, his mother used to say how much she saw his father in him. His stupid grandmother claimed he took after his mom. Linda always said the same thing, he had the face of a true heartbreaker. He relied on this to pick up pussy whenever he wanted. Tonight he was in a pretty nasty mood and wanted to hurt someone as bad as he felt. The girl had turned, asking for a light? He stared at her, knowing she would do and told her to come here and to sit down. He flicked his smoke into the whiskey he had been nursing and faintly heard it hiss. She walked over, and sat beside him, being a little forward slut.

That's when that black rage took over and he jumped at the chance grabbing her. Instantly her friends looked over like scared little sheep. He reached down, grabbing her breasts and held her tight against him. He remembered all the nights he used to take Linda here, and how hot it made him whenever they cuddled up together in a back booth and she would laugh as he breathed down against her neck, and slipped his hands around her waist. One hand snaked around her throat, feeling her pulse pound. The girl stiffened.

"Hey..."

"Hey what?"

He knew having paid Chad off, he could do whatever he wanted and nobody would do a damn thing. The music continued to blast onward.

"What's your name?"

"C...Charlotte."

She said, her voice uneven and scared. He leaned in, feeling all ready himself getting hard.

"You wanna fuck me Charlotte? You wanna fuck?"

Charlotte struggled beneath his firm grip and sounded terrified.

"No!"

One of her friends turned, looking just as frightened.

"Hey leave her alone!"

Richard smiled up, his eyes completely mad. His hand continued holding Charlotte's throat, feeling her heart pound. He smiled at her friend.

"Little smoking babies...makes me laugh. I'm gonna laugh when I fuck you bitch!"

With that, he released her, watching as Charlotte scrambled out of the booth like a scared cat. She jumped up, turning and staring down with frightened eyes. Smiling, Richard slid out of the booth, stared at her before eying her friends.

"See you around Charlotte."

Turning, he knew exactly what he was going. He headed straight into the crowd as Charlotte rubbed her sore neck as her friends hurried around her.

 **Later...**

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the police? That guy seemed crazy!"

Amy begged Charlotte. The whole group of them were from the university up state and had come down after hearing what a good time the Roadhouse in Twin Peaks was. There was a great band playing tonight, and a few girls from their history course had claimed there were a ton of cute guys there. Tonight they had all gotten pretty buzzed before Charlotte spotted the handsome thin man with the wavy hair sitting behind them. She had taken out a cigarette wanting to impress him after seeing how much of a bad ass he had acted when that guy had asked him to stop smoking. Never in a million years did she believe she would be sexualy harassed and manhandled like that. Sure plenty of guys had come on to her before, even getting fresh and trying to cop a feel. Instead tonight had been different. Never before had she seen someone change so quickly and violent. He had hurt her throat bad, and her felt filthy after he had let her go and vanished into the crowd.

Originally Amy and Jennifer had wanted her to just leave. Instead she had ducked into the rest room and checked the raw spots on her throat before claiming she was okay. She had continued searching the crowd, on edge waiting for him to show up again. Instead she figured he had taken off after getting his rocks off and scaring her. She switched to water, while the girls slowly seemed to forget about what happened when a group of cute bikers had come over and offered to buy them shots. After another hour of this nonsense she had grown tried sitting back watching everyone have fun. She wanted to just jump in her car, drive back to campus, and collapse in her dorm and forget about this embarrassing night. Finally she had told Amy she was leaving by the restroom while they had gone in together to check their makeup. Shrugging, Charlotte explained she was fine, he was just some asshole. She smiled motioning in that direction where the rest of them were at the bar laughing with the guys. She told Amy to be safe and she would see her tomorrow. Turning, she headed out through the crowd and outside where the cool crisp autumn air hit her. Relieved to escape the thick scent of smoke and sweat, she looked up at the pitch black sky and tucked her hands in the front pockets of her light jacket.

The parking-lot was huge, and she had parked her Civic further towards the back. Walking, she felt her shoes crush the gravel, passing people who were heading in. Walking between the cars, she had no idea somebody was watching her. Walking, she finally reached her car and dug into her purse for her keys. Taking them out, she clicked the remote to unlock the door when it happened...

A hand snaked behind her, covering her mouth cutting off her breath. Suddenly her eyes widened, as a yelp of a scream was cut off completely. She felt another arm wrap around her, lifting her up as her legs kicked and she franticly looked around. Within seconds her back door was opened and she was thrown inside. Landing on her back, she tried to turn before she saw him. The man from earlier. His eyes looked insane. Screaming, she went to sit up and scream when his face crumpled and he made a fist hitting her right across the face, making her fall backwards in a dead slump. Blood dribbled form her nose as she laid back. Breathing heavy, Richard knew he didn't have much time. Ever since Linda, these terrible urges had gotten worse and worse. Tonight it was completely out of control. Climbing on top of her, crammed in her backseat, he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a tiny baggy.

Being careful, he opened it and sprinkled a little bit of blow on the back of his hand. Ducking his head, he snorted hard, and felt the instant buzz zip through his body. Taking a deep breath, he reached down and cupped her breasts again, roughly mashing them over her thin top before lifting it up. She had a lace bra underneath and he tore down the cups, watching the full mounds of flesh pour out. Running his hands over her nipples, he felt his erection pulsing from beneath his jeans. Reaching down, he grabbed her jeans, and quickly unbuttoned them. Taking them by the hips, he yanked them down along with her panties. Pulling them all the way down to her ankles, he took deep breaths, before spreading her legs as far as he could in this crammed backseat. Charlotte muttered, her nose still bleeding and traveling down the side of her face. She tossed her head from side to side, not truly focusing. Enjoying this, he unzipped his own fly, and reached in and pulled his penis out which sprang out. Charlotte's eyes opened, before staring up at him. Looking absolutely scared to death to tried to scream when he slapped his hand over her mouth again. Muffling her scream, he leaned down and laughed hovering over her. Adjusting himself, he leaned down and rammed himself into her. Charlotte cried out, before Richard smiled.

"I told you I would laugh you when I fucked you..."

Charlotte's face crumpled in pain before Richard bucked down his skinny hips, and started quickly thrusting into her. Charlotte stared up in disbelief that this was even happening. Her legs hung on each side of him lifelessly as he continued roughly slamming himself down into her. Richard laughed like a madman as he continued raping her as people walked by completely unaware what was happening inside this tiny car.

Less than twenty minutes later, Richard had finished and had knocked Charlotte out when she wouldn't stop crying. Chad had met him by the car he had texted him about, and brought the bottles of booze. Richard had smoothed out his hair before holding onto the girl's passed out body before squeezing her mouth open. Chad poured half a bottle of whiskey down her throat before picking her up. Richard asked if those bikers were willing to have a good time with her? Chad nodded and said sure thing after he showed them the money. They had gone about this two times all ready. Richard had his fun with some random college girl, and they set it up making it look like she had drank too much and ended up getting fucked by some horny dirty old bikers who were willing to score some pussy. They would take photos with her phone, and when she came to they would tell her they had taken their own photos. If she wanted to go to the police sure, but plenty of guys would say she left drunk off her ass looking for a party in the parking-lot. Nobody would say they saw her with Richard.

As always the girl would be too scared and embarrassed to ever do anything or even go to the police since they were of college age and didn't want it looking like they had gotten too drunk and got fucked around. So far they had been lucky, but Chad had warned him this wasn't always going to work. Still, Richard had a feeling Charlotte was dumb enough and when she woke up behind the dumpsters with one of those biker cocks in her mouth and herself stinking of booze, she would figure her encounter hadn't really happened with him. No, she would first try to blame these guys, before they would gang up on her and threaten if she tried to cry rape, anybody could see how wrecked she was. Plus they had plenty of photos on her phone and theirs of her performing plenty of "jobs" for the group of them. Watching her get carried away, he passed Chad an extra three hundred before popping a smoke in his mouth. His balls ached, and he couldn't stop thinking about Linda. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but deep down inside he really wanted to get caught. Maybe somehow that meant he could be stopped. Grinning, he cocked his head and told Chad if he wanted to get his dick wet, go for it, Charlotte seemed like a girl who liked to party. Shaking his head Chad carried the girl away muttering that he was one sick bastard. Smiling, Richard watched them before turning and heading to the shit box he was currently driving.

Climbing behind the wheel he was glad Charlotte was going to now get passed around like the slut she was. Any girl like that deserved the same kind of treatment. Starting the engine, he flicked his smoke into the overflowing ashtray. Gripping the wheel he sat there for a second before staring forward. He had that connection to make this week with Red. After that? Who knew? Sitting there, he closed his eyes feeling his chest tighten as he thought of Linda's face. Face crumpling in complete rage, he punched the wheel hard enough to hurt his knuckles as he grabbed onto it.

Swearing, he shook his head and peeled out of the parking-lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter 1991**

When Audrey answered the knock coming from the front door of her apartment, she instantly sighed when she saw her mother Silvia standing there, bundled up in her fur coat, the mink collar tuned upward as she stood there holding a large Horne Department store bag, as well as her designer purse. Rolling her eyes, Audrey went to close the door on her. It seemed as if all they were doing was arguing, and it had been months since she had actually talked to either of her parents. Her mother meanwhile had continued showing up to the apartment Audrey was currently renting in town, hounding her to forget all these nonsense and to come move in with her and Johnny. The divorce between her and her father had been final, and she knew World War Three was currently happening between the two of them. Audrey meanwhile couldn't care less. She had taken her savings, got this small apartment, and was planning on returning to school after the baby was born. She had been carefully looking up which steps to take next. She figured night school would be the best option, then maybe she would continue with her interest in business. She swore she would have nothing to do with her father's hotel, but that didn't mean she had to turn her back on the fact that she had a good head for running something. Unlike her father, whatever she panned on doing would be honest, and earned completely by herself. Her father had kept trying to contact her, but after he sold Ghostwood, as well as the whole mess with the Haywards, she was finished wasting her time. She didn't care about all the drama, money, or secrets. No, when she tried standing by her father it had gotten her hurt, almost killed in fact. This was her chance to finally break free and make something of her own. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but from the moment she learned she was pregnant, she knew her main reason in surviving that terrible explosion was to give birth to this baby, and be everything to it. Her mother had begged her to abort it, claiming that she shouldn't throw her life away just because of one mistake.

Since Audrey had moved on, her mother had tried the whole giving it up for abortion after she saw that her daughter was refusing to listen to her about ending the pregnancy. She kept telling her that being a mother at this age could be a burden, that she would only later grow to regret this child as it weighed her down. Hearing her, Audrey knew exactly what her mother meant. Johnny and her had been her burden. The result of a loveless marriage. Refusing to hear another word, Audrey told her if she continued on like this she didn't want to see her again. She hadn't spoken to her father in months, and honestly at this point she truly didn't care if she did the same with her. Since then her mother kept trying to make attempts in talking to her, showing up to the apartment, only to end up starting an argument with her and being forced to leave within the first ten minutes.

"What mother?"

Audrey snapped. She was just a week away from her due date, and she hated to admit it, but she was getting scared. She had kept mostly to herself over the last few months. Isolating herself, and mostly just staying in her apartment, venturing down to the market once a week, or going to her appointments. So far the baby was developing nicely, and the doctor claimed her injuries from recovering from the explosion wouldn't have any affect on him. She had been reading up as many books as she could, renting them from the library, and wanted to be fully prepared as the days counted down. She had gotten a nice wicker bassinet which now laid in her bedroom. She had gotten as many things as she could, keeping to her modest budget since she knew it would be awhile before she could either start taking classes, or get a part-time job to support the two of them. She knew child care would be pricy, and she would die before going to either of her parents for a hand out. No, she would just simply have to stick to her budget. Instead she had gotten as many things as she could at the local GoodWill, hating that less than a year ago she would have turned her nose up to even walking past such a store. No, the old spoiled Audrey Horne was long gone now. She was going to be a mother, and had to start using her brain. She had made her tiny apartment cozy, and awaited the birth of her child, looking forward finally meeting her son.

She had decided she would give birth at the local hospital, and had set up a whole plan. She was watching her body closely, but felt that at any second she might burst. Her stomach stuck out largely like a big beach ball from her tiny frame. The weight of the baby made her waddle, and get tired whenever she walked too far. In fact, the kind middle aged Italian couple who lived below her had helped her carry up her bags from the market the last couple of weeks since the stairs got harder and harder to climb the further she went along. The last few nights her back had been aching, and she spent most of her time resting her sore feet up on her tiny little sofa, rubbing her swollen stomach, and feeling the tiny little kicks from within from her baby. She had been softly singing to him before she heard the knock on the door. Silvia pushed her way past, and looked around, scanning the small room and little kitchen area. As always Silvia didn't have to say a word before showing her distaste. Turning, she set the bag down on the coffee table.

"Marge is watching Johnny so I decided to swing by and check on you. Dr. Weaver said you're six days away from your due date?"

Audrey put her hands on her hips feeling frustrated.

"Not that it's any of your business...but yeah it's coming up. What are you doing talking to my doctor?"

"Oh please, I ran into her at the country club when I was having lunch with the girls. I really think you outta stay with me at least until you give birth. You don't want your water to break and something to happen. I'll have the guest room all made up."

"Thanks, but no thanks mother."

"Audrey. I don't understand why your being so stubborn. I'm trying to help. You don't know how hard this is going to be. You're going to be exhausted. I can help!"

"You mean Marge, or whatever other help you'll hire. Just like what you did with Johnny and me. Sorry mom but I don't need any help."

"That's what you think, but wait until you're on zero sleep, breast feeding, and completely alone as the baby is screaming it's head off. You're going to need money and better yet help. Let me please."

"You've done enough thank you...but I'm fine."

Silvia sighed shaking her head.

"I know you heard about John getting married. If you just let your father contact him, he could take some responsibility."

"I told you, the baby isn't John's."

"You two seemed awfully close before your accident. I don't see what the big secret is."

"Mother just leave me be. I'm tired."

Silvia stared at her before looking down at her stomach.

"Something happened...didn't it?"

Audrey stared at her.

"What?"

Silvia suddenly got a strange look across her face. She stared at Audrey's stomach as if it was a ticking time bomb.

"That agent Cooper...did...he do something? I know you two were close, and he left town quickly after what happened. I know you're father was suspicious about him. Are you hiding something?"

Audrey stared, having absolutely no idea how she knew. Instead she just stared, unable to speak. The two stared at each other before suddenly Audrey motioned to the bag frustrated as well as embarrassed.

"What the Hell is that?!"

Silvia continued staring at her daughter for a moment longer before breaking out of her gaze and looking over at the bag. Turning, she seemed to have broken out of whatever spell she was under for those few seconds and reached down into the bag, lifting up several pieces of blue clothing.

"I know you told me to stop buying stuff but I just couldn't resist."

Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Mother..."

"You won't let me buy him a crib or anything he'll need. He at least deserves nice new clean clothes."

"I have clothes and I told you to stop. Besides you didn't even want me to keep him. Why are you suddenly all interested?"

Silvia sighed putting the clothing back before turning towards her.

"Because, after everything that's happened with your father, I respect the fact you're not forgiving him. This isn't anything personal. It has nothing to do with me. I just...really respect you holding your ground. I just wish so badly you would let me help. If you're set on having this baby, you need to know you'll need help."

Audrey glared at her mother before Silvia smiled and motioned to her stomach.

"I just want...to make up for all our lost time. I want to help Audrey and I wish you would let me. Come on, I don't even know what you're planning on naming him."

"Richard."

Audrey said softly.

Silvia's eyes opened as she smiled and took a step forward.

"What?!"

"Richard." Audrey snapped annoyed. Instantly Silvia's face lit up.

"Oh that's wonderful darling!"

Audrey went to open her mouth when suddenly a horrible cramp raced through her. Freezing, she snapped her eyes shut as her hand went up to her stomach. The pain felt like a knife twisting deep inside of her before being violently yanked out. Audrey froze in pain, before lightly crying out.

"Argh!"

Instantly Silvia held her hand out to her, trying to steady her daughter's body.

"What is it honey?"

That's when a strange sensation overcame her as Audrey felt water gush from between her two legs. Stopping, she stared down before seeing a small puddle forming from beneath her on the hardwood floor. Staring, she blinked feeling the crotch of her slacks now damp.

"What is that?!"

She asked with an edge to her voice. Instantly her mother squeezed her arm.

"It's okay honey, your water just broke...let me phone the hospital."

As if she was floating, Audrey allowed herself to carefully be sat down on her sofa by her mother before she turned and hurried into her tiny kitchen area to use the phone. Audrey sat there, taking deep breaths as again pain started to overcome her. Looking up, her blue eyes frantic, she closed them tuning out the sounds of her mother from across the way. Searching like a madwoman's he tried so hard to conjure up the image of Cooper. Instead, all she found was darkness.

 **October 2014**

"This it?"

Richard asked as he stood next to his father. The only light came from the truck below, the headlights cutting through the darkness as crickets chipped faintly in the darkness. Richard stared at the large boulder, feeling a terrible fluttering deep in his chest and stomach. He hadn't felt this sensation in years. In fact, the last time he even remotely felt it was when he lost Linda. Now it felt as if something had awakened inside of him. Something that wasn't natural. Cooper stared ahead, his eyes dark and empty. This was the man who had raped and gotten his mother pregnant. He didn't look very much like the photo his mother had kept. But nevertheless, he knew this was him. Standing there, too scared to do anything, he simply stared forward with him.

"I bet it's right up there on that rock."

Cooper turned and handed Richard a small device that looked like a flip phone.

"I'm twenty-five years your senior. Take this and get on up there. It will beep when your close and make a continuous tone when you're on it. Let me know what you find."

A tiny voice screamed at Richard to just go, to run. Instead almost in a trace he took the device and stared forward before his feet began to move, slowly walking up the steep incline of the field towards the boulder. His thoughts drifted back to the ride in the truck. It only lasted a brief period of time, but he had learned that the man who had sent him up here was in fact his father.

Agent Cooper. He had raped his mother, and was confirming he had been Linda's father as well. This was the man who had caused his mother to lose her mind. The man who started all this misery, and was responsible for this starting. He remembered all those years of wondering, seeing that photograph, and looking at the hopeless lost look in his mother's eyes whenever she looked at it. Now any plans he had made on getting revenge vanished the second he was beaten down to the ground. He couldn't believe he was walking up there. Following orders like a good little boy. No, that wasn't Richard Horne. He was the bastard child of crazy Audrey Horne. The boy without a father. The disappointment. The spoiled brat, the crazy kid. The one who let Linda die, the one who's mother took off without so much as a word. The evil lurking problem that never went away. Yet somehow here he was, slowly climbing onto the rock, listening to the faint beeping of the device, and wondering if this man was actually felling the truth. What if he really could make it possible for him to see Linda again? He didn't believe in anything, and knew it was most likely horseshit, but still, if there was even the slightest possible chance he was going to take it.

Maybe that would finally out a stop to this horrible dark abyss he was slipping into. In the last four days, it seemed as if he had dropped off to the point of no return. He slowly walked, boots going over the rough surface of the rock. The beeping got louder, and louder, and finally...it turned into a steady hum. Richard stared down at the device as the humming became steady and louder in his hand.

Shouting, he called out...

"I'M THERE!"

 **Before...** Linda's sparking golden shoes still stayed on her feet as her two widely spread legs hung lifelessly on each side of Richard as he bucked his hips downward, his bare ass pumping into a steady rhythm into her. The two were having sex, both crammed into the backseat of his junker of a car. Richard had talked Linda into doing a few lines with him, even though she usually never used drugs besides a few puffs of pot. Once they were nice and stoned, the two decided to celebrate this chilly Thanksgiving morning by parking up near the woods, hidden away just a few mere miles away from Owl Caves, as they passed back and forth cans of a cheap beer Richard had picked up the night before in a 30-rack that he was keeping in his trunk. Richard knew he wasn't welcomed at his grandmother's after the last argument they had earlier this summer when he got arrested yet again. His grandfather had invited him to the morning breakfast that was being held in the Timber Room at the hotel. He knew his grandfather was putting on a whole spread for some guests of his who were old clients. The holiday would usually end with everyone celebrating in the lobby drinking whiskey and smoking cigars. Richard knew he wouldn't be caught dead hanging with a bunch of rich snobs, so he opted to do what he originally intended to do. Spend it with his Linda. When they first started "dating" she had desperately tried to get him to celebrate with her family, which really was just her Aunt Norma, and her friends which were at waitress Shelly that had been married to Deputy Briggs, her daughter Becky who was a good friend of hers, and other people who really didn't have anywhere to go. Norma kept the restaurant open on these holidays for strays to come in for a nice hot mean and company.

The place was never really crowded, but Richard didn't really like them despite how much Linda tried to get him to come along. He knew her aunt had never liked him, and glared at him from afar with untrusting eyes. He always saw Norma as a roadblock between the two of them, and had been constantly trying to talk Linda into moving out and going with him. That way, she would be all his. Today Linda had helped her aunt deliver some meals for the elderly as well as bake some pies, before telling her she might swing by later, but wanted to spend the day with Richard. He knew she was keeping something from him, most likely her aunt's end who disapproved. Still, he didn't care. He had Linda all to himself. They had celebrated holidays together before, and this one was extra special since she had just come back from her trip, and he finally realized how missed her so much it couldn't stand it. He planned this Christmas to propose, and finally make sure the only person he could truly stand in this world would be all his. Both had driven up here just an hour or so ago, leaving the heat going as they crawled into the backseat for some serious heavy petting.

Richard's hand snaked up her blouse, cupping her breast and roughly mashing it as his fingers went over her nipples and squeezed the soft flesh. He felt his erection pulling, and kept devouring her mouth with his. He lightly nipped at her lips, moaning, as her own hands went down to the crotch of his black jeans and franticly rubbed him in ways that drove him crazy. Sucking on her neck, down to the collarbone, he reached forward grabbing the little baggy and convinced her that it would just be a little bit to keep them nice and warm. He believed nothing honestly was better than screwing on coke. Carefully sprinkling it on the back of his hand, he held it up to her nose and instructed her on how to snort it, even though she had done blow once or twice a few years back with him. The two nice and buzzed shared a few beers before undressing from the waist down. Now for the last half an hour, Richard found himself unable to climax as he roughly thrusted down into his girlfriend. His hands were up her shirt, having pulled down the cups of her bra. His jeans and boxer briefs were down around his ankles, as he crammed half kneeling down into her. There was silence besides the steady creak as he found a rhythm as looked down at her. When they had just started he had gone down on her making her squirm and cry out, absolutely loving the control and power he felt whenever he made her come.

Breathing heavy, fogging up all the windows, he pressed his forehead against the side of her face as she stared out into space, stoned as his penis drew in and out of her at a frantic rhythm. His floppy hair hung down, as he stared down, loving how stoned she was, and feeling a faint tingling meaning he was finally getting close. Pressing himself down against her, listening to the wet slapping sound, and creaking, he gasped loudly, grabbing into her hand and squeezing before he pumped down once, twice, and finally cried out as he climaxed. Feeling himself empty inside of her, he felt his vision blur for a second, before he completely collapsed on top of her, panting. Within seconds, he felt the hot warmth of himself drip down beside them. Laying there he took a second, before laughing faintly against her cheek. Kissing her, he lifted his head feeling absolutely drained. Turning, Linda stared up at him, dazed, and still floating in the warmth of the high they were currently feeling. Giving him a lazy smile, she reached up, gently sweeping the backs of her fingers against the side of his cheek. The two gazed down at each other with so much love it honestly seemed dangerous. Staring down, Richard laughed gently before seeing a strange glimmer in her eyes that was neither from the blow, or the sex. It was a sad flicker that Richard had only honestly seen in his girlfriend's eyes once or twice, mostly whenever she spoke about her mother. Today he stared down, and cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, where did you go?"

Linda smiled staring up.

"That's my line."

Richard leaned down, covering her mouth with his, before laying down against her, still inside of her. Listening to her breathing, he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face against her. Less than a half an hour later, both climbed out of the car. Richard pulled his jeans up and peed by a tree, while Linda squatted behind a bush. Once they were finished, they smoothed out their clothes before Richard fished out an extra hoodie out of his trunk and handed it to Linda. Together, both climbed up on the hood, laying side by side looking out at the breathtaking view of the rivers below. The sun shinned down on them before Richard kissed her shoulder.

"Want me to drop you off at the restaurant?"

Linda smiled, leaning her head against his.

"Naw, I'm good. I'm happy right here."

Smiling, Richard wrapped his arms tightly around her, staring out. He knew if she ever tried to leave him again he would lose it. At this exact moment, this was the happiest he had been in years. Sitting there, with the love of his life, he had absolutely no idea that Linda had less than a month to live.

 **October 2014** Charlotte woke from her haze half dressed behind the roadhouse. She was bleeding badly between the legs, and felt sore all over. She came around just in time to see several men laughing and passing beers back and forth. She could still hear music faintly from inside. Lifting her head, she wiped the back of her mouth as little flashes came back to her. She remembered that guy from the bar on top of her, laughing. She saw different men, bikers, all older and horrible looking taking turns with her. She remembered how humiliating it was. Feeling awful, she shook all over wanting so badly to go back inside and see if her friends were there. She needed the police. Stumbling, she felt her keys in her pocket and braced herself against cars before finding hers. The doors were unlocked, and she fell into her seat, nearly passing out. Her vision blurring, she started the engine, before backing out, praying she could find the police station.

Her phone was laying on the passenger seat of her car, but she was in too much shock to even think of that. Taking the back road, she started to speed up before her entire face crumpled. She couldn't quite remember what happened, only tiny flashes of all those men. Sobbing, she tried to speed up when suddenly her vision blurred again and she felt the car starting to skid. In seconds she lost control, as the car went speeding eighty miles per hour right into a tree. Charlotte was dead on impact. The following morning, everyone would say she had been drinking and must have lost control. All of her fiends felt terrible, and mentioned a guy harassing her, but none of them had a name to go with him. Charlotte's car burned up pretty bad, and it was simply dismissed as an accident. For Richard Horne, he saw it as a lucky break, nothing more...nothing less. He was currently crashing at a small bungalow that belonged to his grandfather right off the lake. The same bungalow he had plans of moving into with Linda before the accident. Laying in bed, nursing a pretty awful drunk, he laid shirtless in the darkness of the small bedroom. Clad only in his jeans, he laid there with his arm draped over his eyes. Usually he had to get pretty wasted to even get a few hours of sleep now.

Laying there, he faintly could hear the wind outside. Chad had called earlier talking about the car wreck. Tossing his phone down, he stumbled into bed after polishing off a bottle of whiskey. Tomorrow he was meeting with a new connection from town. Laying there, he closed his eyes thinking of Linda...and of the baby. He just couldn't understand why any of this had happened. It was going on nearly two years now...and somehow it still hadn't gotten any better.

Closing his eyes, he turned over as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Sniffling, he never felt so alone before in his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter 1991**

"Come on Audrey, just a few more pushes and we'll see your baby!"

The doctor urged Audrey who sat up in her hospital bed. Two nurses on each side of her helped spread her legs, as the doctor worked between them, his scrubs flickered with blood as he spoke from beneath his mask. Audrey hadn't been in labor long, but felt as if she was dying. Her mother stood beside her, squeezing her hand and coaching her to keep breathing. Sweat rolling down her face, she snapped her eyes shut and thought of the morning of Laura Palmer's funeral early last year. She remembered she had joined her parents and Johnny as practically the entire town gathered around the casket. As the reverend finished his prayer, she had looked across and met eyes with Dale. She remembered the tingling deep in her stomach as her heart fluttered staring at him. He had given her a small smirk, and it was there she knew she was completely in love with him. Now here she was, all alone. She could only remember vague images, but she knew deep down in her heart she knew that this baby was his. Sitting forward, she bore down with all her might, snapping his eyes shut as she felt the worst pain she had ever experienced in her entire life. Even worse than what very little she could remember from the explosion. She cried out, knowing this wasn't how it was supposed to be. No, she was supposed to be with Dale. They were going to live Twin Peaks together. They were going to solve mysteries together, travel, and have a life full of excitement and romance. He was supposed to be holding her hand as she gave birth to their child. He was supposed to be here. Screaming, she pushed with all her might when she felt the baby slide out of her. Exhausted, she fell backwards against the propped up hospital bed, feeling her vision blur for a second. The doctor held up the squirming screaming baby, cord still attached. Weakly Audrey looked up as her mother smiled, remarking over how beautiful he was. Audrey's heavy lashes fluttered open for a second as she stared at her son. The baby that had been growing inside of her safe and sound all this time. She sat there, never feeling more tired before in her entire life. She sat there, her hair sweaty and plastered down as she watched the doctor cut the cord and carry him out of her sight to one of the nurses. Instantly her eyes widened, concerned.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Just weighing him and cleaning him up, hold on one second honey."

The doctor said, continuing to work between her legs. Audrey laid back, feeling as if any second she was going to pass out. Her mother was crying and gently kissed her forehead, brushing back her damp hair telling her how wonderful she did. Too weak to really speak, she just laid back before the nurse came over carrying the baby, now clean and wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"Seven pounds, two ounces."

Audrey sat up more, as the doctor let her be for a second. Staring, she couldn't believe it as the nurse carefully placed the baby in her arms. Sitting there, in complete disbelief, she stared down at her son. The baby had settled down and slept there wrapped around the blanket, with a small knit cap on his head. Staring down, she blinked in wonder.

"He's beautiful..."

She whispered. Staring down, she smiled before leaning down and gently kissing his soft warm skin.

 **October 2014**

For Richard, the end of his brief and miserable life came sudden, and filled with pain. He didn't even know what hit him. Once second he was standing on the giant rock, holding the beeping device that was now buzzing at a steady loud hum. He yelled down to the man Cooper when suddenly he felt as if he ran into a brick wall. It hit him so fast, that he didn't even get a chance to move. Instead everything became bright. He couldn't see anything as the pain hit him. It was white lighting as he started to shriek at the top of his lungs. He began to convulse, as he faintly smelled burning hair. He shook all over, unable to see. instead as he could do was scream. Why wasn't Cooper helping him? Did he know this was a trap? Did he hit a wire? Did something shoot him? He continued screaming, unable to break free of this horrible pain. The last thoughts he had was that this had been a trap. That this man Cooper, who admitted had raped his mother had planned this all along. The second was of Linda's sweet smiling face. How somehow he now knew that Mrs. Palmer had something to do with the accident that day. How foolish he had been believing that he could see her again. The last being that his mother wherever she was knew what was happening to him, and was terrified.

After that...darkness.

 **Before...**

The summer before Linda was in the accident, she had gotten the job to leave on assignment. She would be traveling a great deal, and had several articles she was in charge of writing. To her this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was completely thrilled, and went straight to Richard gushing with the news. When Richard figured out how long she would be gone, he looked over her phone that said the email, and scanned it over and over again before looking up puzzled.

"Two months?"

Linda smiled, reaching and cupping his face.

"I know it seems long, but think about it Richard. This will really give the exposure I need. I can go back to school, have a little extra money...I won't have to work at the Twin Peaks times forever."

Richard stared at her unsure before shrugging.

"But with my parole I can't go with you. That's two months apart...we haven't fucking been apart that long since we were kids."

Linda sighed, brushing back his waves hair.

"I know...but we'll call each other all the time, and it will go by super fast. You know that..."

Richard wanted to start a fight. Tell her she was being selfish. Instead he sadly nodded, before lifting his eyes and stared at her. Smiling, he grabbed her by the hips, and brought her up against him. Smiling, he nuzzled against her face.

"You owe me one Hell of a blow job."

Laughing, Linda threw her head back shaking her head. The two truly had been inseperatable since they were kids. Linda's mom had attempted suicide when she was only a few weeks pregnant with Linda. She was transported to a mental health clinic, or that's at least what her aunt called it, and gave birth to Linda there. Not being of sound mind, and unable to take care of her, Norma legally adopted Linda, and had been raising her since. She didn't talk about her mother much, or that her dad had taken off before she was born. Richard had heard about him, and from the moment his name was mentioned he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut. Still, Linda had never let what happened to her mom get to her. She shrugged it off saying she had a mental breakdown and had heard she had problems long before she was even born. She didn't see it as some big tragedy, only that she was really lucky to have her aunt adopt her and give her a good life. She was always happy go lucky, full of laughter, energy, and was the first person to be brave enough to approach him in the play yard when they were kids. She didn't see him as Richard Horne, the scary kid that always got in trouble. No, she just plopped down in her pigtails smiling before asking if she could play on his Gameboy. His mother liked Linda, and remarked that she was truly a sweet girl. If it hadn't been for her, he honestly didn't think he would have been able to cope after his mom took off. He remembered screaming, ready to kill Billy Jacobs at school when he teased him that his mother was a psychopath that took off. He remembered nearly tacking him, grabbing him by the shirt, face crumpling ready to kill him when Linda calmly came over, gently taking his arm.

He glared back over his shoulder and stared at her before she looked down, her calm blue eyes staring at him before she shook her head. Here, without even saying a word, she helped him off Billy, and talked with him hand in hand away out of the school yard. When he saw her off at the bus stop, he was happy that she had said her goodbyes at her house with her aunt. Right now he just wanted to have her all to himself. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and took a deep inhale of the scent of her shampoo. Closing his eyes, he shook his head, truly not wanting to let her go.

"Call me the fucking second you get to your hotel."

Kissing his cheek, she nodded.

"I will. Try not to get into trouble."

Smirking, he kissed her deeply, before she pulled away. Feeling his heart ache, he waved to her, before sticking his hands in his pocket, and watching her through the bus windows as she made her way towards the back of the bus. Waving one last time, he waited until the bus started up, and headed down the road. Unknown to him, less than week into her assignment, she stopped at a small bar in Texas. Things were going good, and she wanted to grab a beer before heading back to her hotel. Sitting at the bar, she typed away on her laptop, half finished beer in front of her. She had been coming to this bar ever since she arrived in town, and was currently finishing her second piece. The jukebox played in the background, before she heard a voice.

"Buy you a drink?"

Looking up, she saw an older man, with mid length jet black hair, wearing a leather jacket. So far the locals had mostly left her alone. Sure a few cowboys had whistled in her direction, but so far they were completely harmless. Looking up, she was ready to smile and say thanks but no thanks. Usually that made them smile, mutter some remark and move on. Instead, the second she looked up and met this man's gaze, she felt as if she was under some kind of spell. His eyes were the darkness she had ever seen. Staring, she couldn't seem to find the words. Instead she just stared up. Faintly in the back of her mind she knew she had to call Richard before she turned in for the night. Staring, she looked up as the man smirked and took a seat beside her.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

Linda's eyes fluttered open as the man she had met earlier in the bar laid on top of her, roughly thrusting into her. His jeans were down, and his jacket was off. He had ripped her blouse open, and was staring down, his eyes as dark as a glass doll. He thrusted into her quick and hard, going in completely dry. Laying there, her eyes rolled back into her head knowing she wasn't drunk. One beer wouldn't have done that. He hadn't slipped her anything since she had her eyes on her drink the whole time. She didn't remember what they had been talking about at the bar, or what had happened resulting in them here. All she knew was that they were having sex, and it hurt. He was older, much older, and his long hair hung down as he laughed. Faintly in the darkness of the motel room she stared up as thunder sounded in the distance. Lighting flashed, and for a brief second she thought she saw the man's face change. Staring up, she began to scream.

 **The next morning...**

Linda woke naked in bed, with no sign of the man anywhere. She was naked, her clothes thrown in tatters on the floor. She had faint bruises on her neck, and she knew she had sex. She was sore down below. Sitting up, her head throbbing, she rubbed her temples, before looking around. It hadn't been rape. She was sure of it. Something had happened. Something horrible. Sitting there, too humiliated to do anything, she slowly got out of bed and went straight to the shower. Scrubbing her skin until it was raw, she got out, wrapped a towel around herself and stared at the unmade bed. Sighing, she felt terrible. She had never cheated on Richard before. He had been her first durning her senior year, and she hadn't been with anyone else. Last night had been a mistake. Seeing her purse, laptop and keys were all still there, she sat on the edge of the bed, and gently touched her skin. It was tender. Sighing, she knew what a terrible mistake it had been. Shaking her head, she couldn't seem to truly remember anything from the night before. All besides that man's face, and those eyes. Shaking her head, she knew she could never tell Richard. It would drive him crazy. Looking down, she looked at her phone before opening it. There were several voicemails, all from Richard. Sighing she called him. Fighting back tears. Richard picked up before the phone had even finished ringing the first time. Picking up, she heard his voice, completely furious.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I TRIED CALLING LIKE TWENTY TIMES?!"

Sighing, trying to control her voice she shook her head.

"I'm sorry...I fell asleep and my phone died."

She could hear Richard breathing heavy on the other line. At this exact moment all she wanted was to see him. Feeling tears roll down her face, she tried to control herself.

"I'm...s...sorry..."

That's when Richard's voice changed on the other line.

"You okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a bad headache and fell asleep and I miss you."

"Come home."

Linda laughed through her tears.

"No, I'm okay...I got less than a month. I'm just a little homesick."

"I'm sorry I yelled...I just got worried."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

She continued talking to Richard for another hour, and after that she took another shower, still feeling filthy. She didn't speak another word about it until the morning of the accident when she finally got around to taking a home pregnancy test.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter 1991**

It was snowing outside, and weather reports predicted quite the storm coming in from the mountains. All of Twin Peaks appeared to be a ghost town since businesses shut down early, and plows were waiting in the old mill's lot, ready to start making rounds. The Double RR sat quiet, the lights all off. The Great Northern appeared to be the only place that was crowded, since the Timber Room had a lounge signer from Seattle come in to perform for the weekend for the winter festival. Ben Horne had just gotten off the phone with his ex-wife, and learned that he now had a grandson. He wanted to come, but Silvia told him that Audrey all ready forbid it.

"For Christ sakes Silvia, it's my grandson. I can't even see him! Can't she put this foolishness aside for just tonight?"

"She doesn't even know I'm calling you. I'm lucky she hasn't thrown me out either. I'll call you tomorrow with more details but I felt you had the right to know. Now let me get back to her, the delivery was fast, but it really took it out of her."

"Of course. Thank you Silvia."

There was a pause on the line before Silvia said coldly

"Your welcome Ben."

and hung up. She knew at this exact moment Ben would be sending flowers, and God knows what else to the hospital. Audrey of course wouldn't accept a single thing, but as always this was Ben's way of trying to weasel his way back in. She had a feeling he was really going to push the issue of trying to see the baby, and apologize for this past year. She knew to a certain degree he felt guilty over Audrey's accident, as well as that terrible ordeal with the Haywards. Ghostwood was sold now, they were separated, and the only thing to truly do now was look forward to the future. Still, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Right before Audrey's water broke she had seen something in her daughter's beautiful eyes. The faint flicker when she brought up Agent Cooper's name. Norma Jennings just a week ago had adopted her niece. Her sister, Annie Blackburn had never truly recovered after being kidnapped the night of Miss Twin Peaks. She was currently upstate in the very same hospital Ben had once wanted to place Johnny in. Silvia had never met Norma's sister, but had seen her, as well as her photograph in newspaper articles that followed that terrible night. Since her sister's breakdown, Norma adopted the baby that Annie had given birth to. Rumors were that the father had been special agent Dale Cooper, who left town just a mere two days after the whole Miss Twin Peaks affair. She had ran into Norma as she pushed the stroller through Horne's department store. The baby was less than week old, bundled up, and looking adorable. Silvia had gushed over the baby, telling her how beautiful she was. Norma said she was taking some time off from the restaurant, and was looking after this little one. When Silvia asked how her sister was?

Norma sadly smiled and shook her head explaining no change. Silvia remarked that Audrey was due any day now, and who knew? Maybe they would grow up to be sweethearts. Silvia had liked Cooper. She met him just a few brief times while he was staying at the hotel, including when he had been taken out after being shot. He seemed like a well respectful handsome young man. Originally being brought in for the Laura Palmer case. He had been the one who had rescued Audrey when she had been kidnapped. She knew Audrey had a crush on him, and knew Ben had been specious about it. She honestly believed Audrey had moved on with John Wheeler, but now as she walked to her daughter's room, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that Audrey had been right. She wasn't exactly sure if Audrey had ever been with John, but she knew they had been close before he had to suddenly leave. Now he was married, living in South America. She had been tempted more than once to reach out and contact him about the baby, but as she passed the nurse's station...she now knew Audrey might have been telling the truth. Entering the room, she saw through the window the snow was coming down heavy. Audrey was propped up in the hospital bed, hair up in a ponytail, face scrubbed clean of makeup, looking so young.

She sat there, by the dim light of her lamp on the nightstand, holding the baby, and gently humming. Silvia paused, looking in, and seeing her daughter and remembered when she was just a little girl. Her hair cut short, giggling, and running up and down the hallways of the hotel. Now...she was a mother. Smiling, she walked over and pulled up a chair.

"How you doing darling?"

Audrey looked up, tired, but nevertheless happy.

"He smells so good."

Silvia smiled leaning over and gently inhaling the sweet scent of the baby's soft skin. Sitting back, she gently touched the baby's cheek with her fingertip.

"Yeah he does."

"He's so soft...he keeps squeezing my finger."

"He's perfect. The nurse is coming to take him down to the nursery in a bit."

Audrey frowned, staring down at the baby.

"He can stay here, I just fed him and he's sleeping."

"Oh honey, you need your rest. Let them take him down and you'll see him in the morning. You've been through a lot."

Sighing, Audrey looked down at the baby before one of the nurses's entered. "I'm here to take him downstairs. Instantly Audrey looked up anxious, she didn't think they were coming in this fast. Wanting more time, she looked down at her son, and suddenly had to fight back the urge of breaking down. Leaning down, she gently nuzzled the baby before kissing the top of his head.

"Night baby, I'll see you soon."

The nurse walked over, carefully taking him. Instantly the baby started to shriek. Looking up, Audrey felt awful.

"Maybe he's hungry."

"You just fed him honey, he'll settle down."

The baby's entire face turned bright red, screaming loudly as the nurse soothed him, and carried him out of the room. Hearing his cries, Audrey sat up in bed feeling completely helpless. Sitting there, she looked at the now empty doorway, her heart aching missing him all ready. Silvia gently rubbed her arm, telling her how good she did, and that it was now time to get some rest. Sitting there, wanting her baby back more than anything, she turned her head and looked out the window as the snow continued to fly, honestly wondering where Cooper was at this exact moment on their son's birthday.

 **October 2014** Cooper watched as smoke drifted over the boulder as the awful smell of burning filled the night air. Sighing, the little emotion in his damned soul flickered for a moment.

"Oh...goodbye my son."

Turning, he began walking his way down towards the headlights of the truck. He had sensed that Richard had existed. That his assault on Ms. Horne had ended up resulting in something much more. Now it was finished. Walking, his dark eyes stared down as he continued his way down the slope. Behind him, the last few drifts of smoke that consisted of his son swirled and vanished into the night.

 **Before...**

Linda knelt on her bathroom floor, gagging as she held onto the toilet, violently throwing up. The muscles in her stomach cramped as she spit, and sat back. Instantly she sighed. Reaching blindly, she flushed and wiped the back of her mouth with her hand. Yesterday she had gotten very sick while Richard was staying over. She ran to the bathroom, barley making it and threw up. Richard had followed her in, and rubbed her shoulders, holding her hair back, he waited with her until she finished. Right away he asked if she was okay? Smiling, she blamed the beers they had been drinking the night before at the Roadhouse. Today she was grateful that Richard had left just a few hours ago, claiming he had some business to take care off near the old mill. She knew he was selling dope and coke here and there to friends, and honestly didn't care. He hadn't been talking to his grandfather, and things were even worse with his grandmother. She meanwhile was working part-time at both the newspaper, as well as at the RR, and still trying to finish a few stories for the website.

Richard claimed she was juggling too much, but Linda honestly didn't care. Since she returned from her trip, she wanted to keep busy. She wanted to take her mind off that night in Texas at the bar. No matter how much she tried, she still couldn't seem to make that terrible man's face go away. Still, she was happy to be home, and she honestly had never seen Richard so happy, Last night he had taken her to the Roadhouse. They nurses some beers, crammed in a booth, listening to the live band. Becky and Steven were there, but both had left early after a pretty big argument at the bar. Richard meanwhile sat back, smoking cigarettes, with his arm tightly around Linda. The whole time she tried to enjoy herself. She kept thinking about how sick she and how worn down she had been feeling. She had a shift at the restaurant coming up, but she honestly didn't even know if she could make it. The past week all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. In fact, the last few times at the cabin with Richard all she wanted to do was cuddle up with him and try and gain back a little bit of the energy she seemed to be lacking. Richard had left early, knowing that her aunt was all ready at work. He leaned down, kissed her cheek and told her he would call her later. The moment she heard the door downstairs shut, she sat up feeling her stomach lurch. Instantly she threw back the covers and bolted to the bathroom.

Sweaty, and tired she knew enough was enough. She couldn't put it off any longer. Turning, she opened up the cabinet under the sink and pawed through whatever she kept underneath there. Pausing for a second, she looked at her box of tampons and frowned. She had always been regular, the second she missed her first period she knew she should have known something was up. Instead, she put it off. Why? Simple. She was afraid. Nervously she chewed on her bottom lip before taking the home pregnancy test she had bought while running errands a few days ago. Terrified, she slowly stood up on shaken feet and leaned against the counter reading the directions. Less than ten minutes later she took a deep breath and looked down at the small plastic strip. Looking, she blinked and snatched it up.

Blue.

Terrified, she let a small cry escape her throat. Instantly her mind went into panic. This couldn't be possible. She had always been so careful. First Richard and her used protection, then she went on the pill. She knew it didn't always work, but all these years she had been sleeping with Richard the two of them hadn't had so much as a scare. Instantly she thought of that night. That man with the long dark hair and black eyes. Taking a deep breath she knew it could be possible, but there was still a chance that it was Richard's. She loved Richard. Adored him. Believed that underneath all his troubles, he really was a good person. She knew if she told him she was pregnant he would be happy. He had joked about having children with her, always saying he was going to knock her up so she would never get away from him. Still, would he really be happy? She wasn't sure? She knew he loved her, maybe too much.

But if she ever told him the truth about that night in Texas he might lose it. Feeling so overwhelmed she knew she needed to think. At this exact moment the only person that knew about this was her. She could go to Seattle and get an abortion if she needed to. She wasn't completely certain if she could go through that, but looking at what cards were on the table...this might honestly be the only option. Then again, what if it was Richard's? Taking a deep breath, completely frustrated she threw the test int he sink and rubbed her face. She had to get ready soon. She wasn't exactly up to working, but maybe if she kept busy she might know what to do next. Turning, she looked at the pregnancy test laying in the sink and fought back the urge to break down crying. Turning, she thought of Richard. At this exact moment she would do anything to hear his voice. Tempted to grab her phone, she decided against it. Better to just start her shift, and try to think. Hurrying into her room, she changed, before throwing on her coat and boots. Walking down the stairs, she walked out, and went straight to her car.

Climbing behind the wheel, she tried to start the engine when she heard it crank, once...twice...and not turn over.

Confused, she tried it again, and again, and again. The check engine light came on and instantly Linda swore under her breath hitting the steering wheel. Her car had been giving her trouble, and she kept putting off having Big Ed take a look at it. Rolling her eyes she knew she could tell her aunt Big Ed needed to bring his tow to the house later on. Eyeing her purse, she was ready to call her and tell her she wasn't making it in, when she shrugged knowing this wasn't an excuse to just sit around all day. She would walk or get a ride into town, and then deal with the first mess in the way. Frustrated, she climbed out of her car, put the strap of her purse over one shoulder and began to walk down the road.

After a few minutes, a car pulled up beside her.

"Linda, you okay?"

Linda turned and saw it was old Mrs. Palmer. She was a nice enough lady, even though she seemed kinda weird. She had slowed her car down and was currently pulled up right beside her, the windows down. Smiling, Linda waved to her.

"Hi Mrs. Palmer. I'm fine, just some car trouble."

"Well climb on in! It's freezing out here! You heading to your aunt's?"

"Are you heading that way?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the market. Let me drop you off."

"You sure?"

Sara stopped the car and smiled, bundled up in her own coat.

"Of course, hop on in sweetheart."

Smiling, Linda opened the passenger door and settled in before Sara rolled the windows up and smiled. The car smelled of cigarettes, but the heat was cranking and felt wonderful. Mrs. Palmer began driving, as Linda looked out the window at all the snow covered trees. It was freezing out, and there was talk of an ice storm hitting later tonight. A million worries flew through her mind, but she knew she needed to just breath and relax. She would go to work, deal with her car getting looked at, then sleep on it and decide what to do next. Staring down at herself, she couldn't believe this had happened. All the meanwhile, completely unaware that Mrs. Palmer was slowly speeding, traveling down the back roads.

"You remind me of my daughter."

Mrs. Palmer said in a strange thick sounding voice. Slowly Linda glanced over and what she saw, made her eyes widen, unable to process what she was seeing just a mere foot away sitting in the driver's seat. Staring, her mouth opened as a scream began to build. Her fragile mind couldn't cope with what she was seeing. No, she had to be dreaming. All of this had become some terrible awful dream. Sitting there, she blindly reached for the door handle, not caring over how fast they were speeding down the road.

 _Why doesn't she have a face? Oh God where is her face?!_

The thing that had been Mrs. Palmer made a shriek and that's when it lunged towards her. The car skidded, and slammed over the Walnut bridge going into town. The car slammed into the railing, and crashed down into the icy water below. Two men fishing gasped as the car plunged into the water. Instantly they sprung into action, stripping off their jackets, ready to jump into the below zero black waters. In the end they were able to drag poor Mrs. Palmer out, as well as Linda Blackburn. Both were hurt pretty bad, and by then the ambulance was on the way. Linda's skin was a blueish gray, and one of the men who had dove into the water wasn't too sure if she was breathing. The back of her head was all bashed in and he was almost certain he could see her brain through her cracked skull. Police cars raced down the road, along with a firetruck as locals wondered what was happening?

The first few flakes of snow began twirling down from the gray skies, and at the exact moment Linda's lifeless body was dragged soaking wet on shore, Richard was heading back to Linda's aunt's house since he forgot his wallet. Drumming his fingers on the steering-wheel, he pulled into the driveway and raised an eyebrow seeing her car was still in the driveway. Maybe she had decided not to go in after all. Shrugging, he got out, and walked up the steps and tried the door. Ringing the bell he waited, before turning and texting her that he was outside. Waiting a few minutes, he saw no response and figured she might had jumped in the shower. Lifting an old planter on the porch, he grabbed the spare key that Linda had shown him years ago and let himself in.

"Linda!"

He called, jogging up the stairs.

"Hey Linda, sorry I forgot my wallet...you..."

He stopped when he walked into her bedroom and saw she was nowhere in sight. Not hearing the shower running, he looked around and called her again.

"Linda?"

Nothing. Walkin into her bathroom, half expecting to find her there he stopped and checked his phone, seeing no messages yet. Texting her again, asking where she was? He waited before he saw it. Glancing down, he saw it laying in the sink. Reaching down, he picked it up and held the pregnancy test in his hand. Positive. Confused, brow wrinkling, he looked at it before something rare spread across his face.

A grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring 1991**

"Who's a good baby? Huh? Who's a good baby?"

Audrey said in a high pitch voice, laughing as she laid in the floor of her apartment, hiked up by one elbow, and stared down at her son. Richard was a few months old, dressed in a sailor outfit, giggling, and kicking his tiny legs as he laid on the blanket Audrey had spread out. There was no denying the fact that this baby was absolutely gorgeous. Everyone said so. From the moment she took him home, hundreds of people would stop her whenever she took the stroller out to do some shopping. As always any gossip or rumors that were flying about Audrey were quickly dismissed the moment they saw how well she was doing despite her accident last year. Plus, everyone would stop in their tracks, and gasp at how absolutely beautiful her baby boy was. Nobody really questioned who the father was, or why she had dropped out of school, and was now living on her own. Instead they would stare down at the baby's bright blue eyes, tight blond curls, and soft round face, and remark that he looked just like an angel. Even whenever Audrey brought him for appointments, or shopping, everyone would just gush over him. She had to admit it herself, he really was perfect. Night after night after she bathed and fed him, she would sit up in her room, gently rocking his bassinet and stare down at him with such love it seemed almost dangerous. Sure it had been tough, and exhausting, but she knew she was doing the best she could. Richard never missed a meal, and was very well taken care of. Her mother was volunteering to look after him since this summer she planned on taking night courses to get her degree. Her father was still bugging her, trying to reach out but she refused. She wouldn't let him taint this beautiful baby since in his eyes, he saw a future heir. She suspected her mother had sent him a photograph, but besides that any money or gifts were returned from her. She would be damned if her sleazy father got his hands on her beautiful baby.

Almost every other day she would go to her mother's townhouse where she was currently living with Johnny and his nurse. She still didn't exactly see eye to eye with her mother, but decided to let enough go to accept her help, and allow her to be part of her grandson's life. Today she stared down at her beautiful boy thinking back to earlier when she took him to the park. She had been pushing Richard in his stroker, taking in the nice hint of warm weather that was promising in the air. She pushed him along, gently humming to herself when she saw Norma Jennings. She was sitting at a park bench, reading a book, using her foot to gently rock her own stroller back and forth. Audrey had heard about her sister, and how she was now in a hospital. She hated to admit it, but she had been jealous of Annie the moment she arrived in town. Thinking back on watching her and Dale from afar was soul crushing. How she tried so hard to act as if it didn't hurt, and tried to keep her mind off everything with John. She hadn't heard about all of Annie's troubles until after she awoke from the hospital. She knew about Annie's attempt on her life, and how she had never quite snapped out of her being kidnapped the night of Miss. Twin Peaks. She was upstate in a private hospital, and Norma had legally adopted the baby girl she had. She had hired extra help, and was taking time off from the RR to look after the baby. She knew that everyone was saying that Agent Cooper had been the father, but nobody mentioned anyone trying to contact him. It seemed as if nobody had seen him since he left town last year. She pushed the stroller over, before smiling and saying good morning to Norma who looked up, putting her book down and smiling in return. Audrey stopped and looked down at the sleeping baby, bundled up underneath blankets.

"Is this your niece?"

Norma smiled putting her book down beside her.

"Yes, this is Linda...and who do you have there?"

Audrey leaned over the stroller smiling before she pushed her own up side by side to the other one.

"This is Richard."

Norma leaned over and smiled.

"My, what a handsome boy. How old?"

"Just a couple of months."

"Same here, is he sleeping through the night?"

Audrey made a face.

"Working on it? What about her? Look at those long lashes!"

"Oh about the same. He's quite the looker huh?"

Audrey smiled, beaming proudly down at her baby.

"He sure is. Hey who knows maybe in another fifteen years these two might become sweethearts huh?"

Norma smiled looking down at the two sleeping babies, sleeping side by side, completely unaware that their future was in fact being predicted. Now a few hours later, Audrey laid there staring at her son, carefully looking over every single perfect detail of him. She was grateful that Norma didn't ask questions, as she didn't ask any towards her. Instead both just talked about the babies, and promised to arrange a playdate even though Audrey sadly knew that might never happen. Now back home in her tiny apartment, she looked down at her son and couldn't help but see her special agent in him. He was completely gorgeous, and she felt so much love in her heart for this tiny little creature she didn't think it was possible. Leaning down, she picked up his tiny little hand and kissed it.

"God I love you. Mommy promises, no matter where you are, or what you're doing...I'll always be there for you. I always know when your in trouble or need me."

Gurgling and giggling, the baby stared up as Audrey smiled.

 **October 2014**

"WHAT?" At the exact moment of her son's horrifying death, Audrey's mind snapped out of the prison it had become trapped in ever since her breakdown. She awoke at the clinic she had checked herself into, and found herself staring at a face she no longer recognized. Knowing deep in her heart something that happened to her beautiful son she suddenly understood she wasn't in the clinic.

No, she was somewhere else.

Trapped.

 **Before...**

Richard was completely unaware that anything had happened to his pervious Linda until he climbed into his car, ready to head straight to the RR. He had tried calling her twice since he discovered the pregnancy test, unable to stop smiling. For a selfish unstable young man like himself, this seemed very unlike him. The truth of the matter was, in the back of his mind he had been trying desperately to think of a reason to permanently secure Linda to never leave him again. He had become rather nervous when she took the assignment and left town for two months. Instantly jealous rages filled him, wondering if she was going to get a taste outside this shit hole town, meet a few guy, and never return. He had been strangely attached, and protective of her ever since they were kids. Linda was the only one who wasn't like the others. She was the one who comforted him after his mother took off. She was the only one that wasn't scared of him, or talked behind his back. She instantly brought a calm soothing presence about her whenever he was about to lose it. She somehow always had the right thing to say, and just by gently rubbing his arm, or running her fingers through his hair, he would instantly calm down. He knew he was unable to ever love anyone else, and if she ever broke up with him he might honestly kill her. He had been fooling with the idea of knocking her up. He even went so far as joking about it a few times, even though he fucking couldn't stand kids. He knew if there ever was a baby, he would be jealous of it from the moment it was born.

This meant it was no longer just the two of them. Linda would have room in her heart for someone else, and he wasn't about to allow that to even happen. Still, if he got her pregnant that meant he would finally have the perfect excuse to marry her. He was currently making good connections in town, and was off and on with his rocky relationship with his grandfather, who seemed to constantly be throwing money his way to compete with his bitch of a grandmother, and make up for the fact that his mom wasn't around anymore. This meant they were connected, and she couldn't leave him. He knew he should have known better seeing that she hadn't had her period in what seemed like forever. Even though Richard didn't mind, Linda forbid them to fool around at all whenever she was on it. Also he saw how tired she had been getting, as well as how upset her stomach had been. Grinning, he shoved the pregnancy test in his side pocket, jumped behind the wheel of his car and backed out. He figured she must of had some car trouble, called one of the girls like Mrs. Briggs, and got a ride to work. He planned on surprising her. He had it planned out in his head. He would walk through the door, just like in the movies, come around the counter, and scoop her up. He grinned as he thought about this, unable to control how horny he felt over the fact he had knocked her up. Smiling, he traveled down the road, making sure to take it slow since the roads were complete shit. That's when he saw it. Instantly he raised an eyebrow, annoyed at the traffic at this hour in the morning. He saw several cars backed up, as well as several local police cars, two ambulances, and a fire truck.

"What the fuck?!"

He didn't have time for this. Stopping, he craned his neck to try and see what was going on over the bridge. It appeared they had closed it completely off. That's when that dumb shit Deputy Hawk strolled on over, talking to each car which were all ready turning on their signals to turn around. When he reached Richard's, his expression changed. Richard couldn't stand this asshole since he had plenty of run-ins with him and the rest of the merry little police force. Glaring up, he was about to give some lip when his focus shifted to one of the ambulances. He saw the paramedics had just loaded someone in, and were hurrying around. Hawk motioned to him to roll his window down, as the car ahead of him was putting on it's signal to turn after the ambulance backed up and headed straight towards town, sirens screaming.

"You'll have to take Hilltop road unless you wanna wait, there's been an accident."

Richard was about to give some lip when one of the deputies, a younger guy he couldn't quite place walked by with Deputy Broxford. Chad was a pushover who Richard had known for years. He was a few years ahead of him in school, and a total asshole. Still, he liked to party, and Richard thought it would be smart after his third arrest to have one of these dumb pigs in his back pocket. All it took was a few hundred bucks every month, as well as a little extra blow and pot and Chad let him know about anything serious, as well as getting him off a few DUIs, as well as other run-ins since that stupid sheriff had gotten sick and his old ass brother had taken over. Chad looked at him, and for once that smug expression was gone from his face. Instead he walked over and stared at him. "Richard, you outta head to the hospital." Hawk looked at Chad as if he was crazy. Instead Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck for?"

"It's Linda, she's hurt. We sent a squad car to go get her aunt. You outta be there."

Richard at first didn't think he heard right. Instead he just sat there puzzled before blinking. His gaze shifted to the other cars in the process of moving, and the other squad cars ahead. He saw the damaged railing of the bridge, and a few firemen directing traffic. Besides that, he couldn't see anything else. No, Chad was being an idiot. Linda's car was back at her aunt's. She couldn't have gotten in a wreck.

"Wait, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Mrs. Palmer and her lost control and went off the bridge. They are being rushed to the hospital. You should go."

For the first time ever Chad actually sounded half human. Deputy Hawk went to say something but instantly Richard's mind went blank. Without even so much as waiting to listen to another word, he threw his car in reverse and slammed his foot on the gas. Lucky for him nobody was behind him as he peeled out, tires screaming, violently turned the wheel, and began speeding down the road. In less than eight minutes, after blowing by any car, and going through several red lights, he arrived at Twin Peaks General. Not even bothering that he was in the ambulance bay, he got out and charged forward, heading straight to the ER. He ignored the calls from the orderlies and nurses. Instead he franticly looked around before he saw Norma. She was with Shelly Briggs, and both were standing in the waiting area, looking worried sick. One of the other deputies were waiting with them, and the second he hurried over Norma stood up, her eyes stone set, but nevertheless worried.

"Where is she?"

He asked, anxious as he looked around. He saw curtains drawn back as nurses and doctors walked about, but no sign of Linda. Norma looked at him, and sighed.

"She's in surgery. Mrs. Palmer gave her a ride...they hit some ice and lost control going over the bridge. Mrs. Palmer is fine besides a few scratches, but Linda was underwater for a while before she got dragged out. She got hurt real bad. They said she had to be rushed in right away."

Richard's eyes scanned the area, ready to find that old dumb bitch Mrs. Palmer and kill her. Why Linda would even take a ride with a weirdo like her was beyond him. He knew the roads were bad, but the very idea that they went over the bridge just didn't grasp in his mind.

"How hurt? What happened?"

"Her head, I don't know. The doctor said something about brain swelling. I signed off and she's in surgery. They said it could take hours..."

Norma's voice broke up a bit, as she controlled herself and Shelly squeezed her arm. Richard was ready to freak out. Scream and insist he wanted to see her. Instead he simply stood back and that's when he remembered the plastic strip in his pocket. Feeling it, his blue eyes lifted and stared at Norma. He didn't much care for her, but nevertheless she was Linda's family.

"She's pregnant."

Norma stared.

"What?" Richard fished the pregnancy test out and gave it to her. Norma took it, staring at it confused as Richard felt the world spin around him. Feeling as if he was trapped in some sort of terrible dream, he spoke slow.

"She just found out..."

Norma sighed, showing little to no emotion. She nodded.

"I'll let the doctor know, but I'm sorry Richard...if she does make it, I don't think the baby will."

Richard's face crumpled.

"I don't give a flying fuck about the baby, just make sure those doctors help her or I'll kill every single one of them."

With that Richard slapped the test out of Norma's hand, sending it flying onto the floor before turning and storming away. Six or so hours later, Richard had smoked nearly two packs of cigarettes. He had forgotten his phone in the car, and didn't even bother leaving to go get it. Instead he nervously chewed his nails and kept his distance from Norma and Shelly. He watched them from afar as they were taking turns making phone calls, getting coffee, and leaning against each other. Both looked exhausted, and on the verge of tears. Watching them, Richard glared, as always feeling like an outsider. He knew Norma had never approved of him, and had honestly made things pretty hard over the years as they continued staying together. He had heard from Linda about Linda's ex-husband, and how her and Big Ed Hurley had always had something lingering going on, but never could do anything about it since Ed refused to leave that crazy wife of his who owned that shop downtown. He had zero respect for Norma even though she had made quite the name for herself with her restaurants, and clearly Linda loved her. She had raised her since she was a baby after her mother was sent away, but somehow it always seemed that she looked at Richard like a problem. always never good enough for her niece. Now here they were. He kept waiting, sitting alone, glancing over at them, on edge any time a doctor or nurse walked out. Finally, one of the surgeons walked out. Norma and Shelly stood up as Richard hurried over. The three of them listened as the doctor explained that Linda was out of surgery. That despite their best efforts, Linda's injuries were too great. She had suffered a fractured skull, which resulted in extreme brain swelling. It appeared that Linda was stable, but they suspected if the swelling continued she may never well not wake up, which would result in her becoming brain dead, and all bodily functions would cease to work.

"She's brain dead?"

"Not yet, but her levels are very low. Like I said, if we can't control the swelling that may very well happen. We're trying everything we can..."

"Will she ever wake up?"

"Only time will tell. As of right now she is in a coma, she's on life support, but as I said the damage is bad. There are limits to what we can do."

"Then we'll transfer to another hospital. Downstate."

Richard snapped, arms crossed. The doctor eyed him and sighed.

"I have one of the best neurosurgeons flying in from Seattle, and he's been briefed on the case. He's going to take a look at her tonight, but I need you to prepare yourself for the worst. It was a bad accident."

"That's bullshit! My father is Ben Horne, we can get any doctor in the world! The best! How is that old bitch Palmer okay and your telling me Linda might be brain dead. This is bullshit!"

"Richard..."

Norma said, looking completely exhausted. Ignoring her, Richard shook his head, glaring ahead.

"No! This is bullshit!"

The doctor sighed before turning his attention towards Norma.

"The baby is still on board. She's about eight weeks. We can't say for sure if it's going to make it, but there's no internal bleeding in the uterus. We'll have to sit down Mrs. Jennings to see our long-term plan with what you want to do since your her in case of emergency, and you're signed off to make decisions she can't..."

Before he could finish Richard glared, eyes crazed.

"Fuck the baby, it's a fucking fetus. Worry about her!"

"Richard, enough."

Norma said coldly. Richard's gaze shifted from Shelly, to Norma, to the doctor before running his hands through his wild wavy hair in utter frustration. Shaking his head, he never thought he needed a hit so badly before in his life. Shaking his head, he pointed his finger at the doctor.

"Just fucking fix her." With that he turned, and walked away. Unknown to him, a few floors up Mrs. Palmer sat in recovery, her eyes staring blankly ahead as a small smile curved up on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five years later.**

"Ms. Horne, please try to understand..."

Audrey glared across at the principle of Twin Peaks Valley Day Care. This was the fifth time she was called into the school in the last year, and this was the final meeting she suspected as the councilors informed her that if there was one more incident Richard would be expelled from the kindergarten program due to his dangerous behavior. Audrey knew this was a long time coming. In fact, she originally didn't even want to enroll Richard in school. It was her mother who forced the issue, stating how important this was for a boy his age for both academic and social development. Audrey's thoughts on the school system wasn't exactly the highest, even though she had worked like a dog earning her GED and then enrolling in community collage, taking night courses to get a business degree. She now understood how important education was, and was slowly in the process of attending beauty school off days, while interning at Rose's Beauty Shop, slowly learning the ropes. She was exhausted most of the time, but still refused any help from her father, still refusing to allow him to see her son. Silvia and Johnny's nurse watched Richard whenever she was working or at school, but she never accepted money from her mother, no matter how hard she tried to insist.

Still, she had grown attached to her son. It still just seemed like yesterday that she was holding him, just a few days old against her breast. She often spent nights when she came home dog tired, with papers due, and homework, sneaking into the spare room at her mother's townhouse, and looking in on him sleeping. She still couldn't believe how absolutely perfect he was. An angel in fact. She had learned the struggled and heartache of being a single mother, but swallowed enough of her pride to allow her mother to somewhat help. Still, she earned her own rent, and made sure Richard never missed a meal. She was constantly second guessing herself, but felt as if she was truly doing the right thing for her son by keeping him far away from The Great Northern, and all of the Horne family drama. Still, she couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous son and faintly remember the dark eyes of Cooper staring down at her, vague and blurry. How she remembered staring at Dale all those years ago at Laura Palmer's funeral, and never knowing that the two of them would remain connected as strongly as they were to this day. She knew in her heart he was Cooper's. She saw it in his breathtaking blue eyes, his sandy waves hair, his sharp handsome features. Somehow durning sleepless nights as she curled into bed with her sleeping son, gently brushing his bangs back, watching his tiny chest rise and fall, she knew something was special about him.

A gift?

She wasn't sure. Still, she knew something was different about him. He wasn't like other babies. He only cried for her, he stopped people out in public right in their tracks. People raved over how beautiful he was, what a complete and utter photo of perfection he was. She often wondered where his father was, but as time past and her baby began talking, walking, growing, she knew deep in her heart something was wrong. She felt such a strong connection she knew this sort of love was dangerous. She often woke up by vivid nightmares of hearing her baby cry, hearing the loud humming and cracking of wires, smelling smoke. As always when she shot up, gasping for breath she would always need to reach for her boy. It was the two of them against the world. He was her comfort. She loved everything about him. The smell of his hair, the smooth touch of his skin, his smile, his laugh, how warm he felt as he fell asleep against her when she would read to him. Everything about him was perfect. Anything that was good in her was in him. She knew it. When she knew he was old enough to start school she wanted to argue, tell her mother he wasn't ready. It broke her heart whenever she had to go to class or work. anytime without him she felt as if she was missing something special. It seemed just like yesterday he was this little blond angel giggling up at him as she bathed him in the sink at their tiny apartment.

She knew this would be her only child, as it seemed as if time was passing by much too quickly. On his first day of preschool she watched him climb the steps, looking so tiny in his little jeans and plaid shirt. She stood by her mother, feeling her heart ache, as he waved goodbye and vanished inside. Instantly she felt like breaking down. Silvia reminded her that this was good for everyone, and besides it was just a few hours a day. When the first outburst happened, Audrey hated to admit she was actually relieved. It all began when he attacked a fellow playmate durning circle time. At first the teacher dismissed it as just boys being boys. Rough housing, and fooling. A month later Richard was called into the office for bitting and kicking another friend. The next for fighting on the playground. Silvia began to try and butt in, but Audrey insisted it was her business. That Richard was a good boy, and was simply just trying to adjust to getting used to school. Finally this year the behavior grew worse. Her sweet little boy somehow had turned into a monster whenever he was at school. He would refuse to listen, run out of the classroom, scream and hurt the teachers, pull the girls' hair, punch the boys, trash rooms, and end up having to be hauled into the office week after week. She knew rumors were flying high, and she suspected just by listening that word had somehow gotten back to her father, because the teachers had suddenly backed off since a new swing set had arrived, donated by an unknown provider. She suspected it had either been her mother, or town gossip. Poor Audrey Horne, young single struggling mother.

Her young son a problem child. She knew her father had found out and paid this school off to shut up and put up with it. The councilors seemed unswayed, and were trying to tell Audrey about psychological tests they wanted to conduct on him. The higher ups in the office kept their mouths shut. Audrey somehow knew the swing set hadn't been the only improvement. No, big old Ben Horne probably added a few numbers to their yearly salary as well. Listening, her head ached. She wanted so badly to tell them that this wasn't like her Richard at all. She knew he gave Johnny's nurse a run for her money, and ran around her mom, throwing fits whenever she had to leave him for the night, but Richard never acted this way in front of her. Her son was sweet, kind, soft spoken, and lovable. Just last night she had read to him, and her little boy fell asleep against her arm, stuffed horse tucked underneath one arm. Today, he hurt a boy so badly he needed stitches and his parents were coming in. She heard the councilors go on and on about these tests about her son's "mental" health.

When finally Audrey waved her hand annoyed and insisted on knowing how this even started. One of the councilors eyed the teacher, seeing no help there before clearing their throat, and telling Audrey it all began when the children were sharing their art projects that they were going to make for their father's for Father's Day. It seemed as though, Richard became upset when this boy teased him about not having a father. He jumped on him, and began to attack him. Feeling a terrible flutter in the bottom of her stomach, she knew deep in her heart something may in fact be wrong with her beautiful little boy. Something far worse than these councilors could ever think of...

 **October 2014**

The lights in the white room died down, the last thing Audrey saw was her own stunned older reflection before darkness overtook her. Frightened, she suddenly felt movement, before the sensation of falling overtook her.

 _Her baby, something horrible had happened to her baby..._

 **Before...**

Richard sat next to Linda. She was on life support, machines breathing for her as her body laid still in it's bed in the ICU. It had been nearly four months since the accident, and the doctor had talked Norma into keeping Linda on life support until he felt she was far enough along to deliver the baby via C-section. Richard was stunned over this news. He couldn't believe that this old hag was giving up on Linda that easy. He had reached out to his grandfather, who he wasn't exactly on the greatest of terms with, and begged him to help. Ben had flown in several of the top doctors, who all ended up being completely useless, all agreeing that Linda's head trauma had been too great, and she was brain dead. Norma was in charge officially of Linda as her guardian since she wasn't of sound mind, and insisted she stayed at this hick shit hospital. Still, thanks to the doctors, and plenty of his grandfather's money, they kept Linda's body functioning on life support even though part of her body and organs should have all ready been shutting down. She was getting eh best treatment possible, but surgery wasn't an option. The doctors, including his own bastard of a grandson insisted that sadly there was nothing to save no matter how hard they tired. Now they ere just waiting until Linda served her purpose and the unborn baby was strong enough to survive outside of her womb. Richard felt himself falling into a deep terrible abyss.

He couldn't escape it. Linda was here, but in all manners of speaking. She was dead. He spent every possible waking moment int he hospital, right by her side, watching as nurses and doctors worked on her empty shell of a body, covered in wires and tubes. Norma came, but as usual Richard would drive her away with screaming matches. He felt what she was doing was sick. Why not allow her to be flown to a better hospital? Why not try another surgery? Instead it seemed as if she was all ready pretending that Linda was dead, and they were just waiting to rip this baby out and be done with her. No, he wouldn't allow it. Not if he could help it. So instead he stayed by her side everyday. He was using more coke than he ever did before. He now had an understanding with the doctors and nurses. He suspected that Norma was too scared to ban him from visiting. That she knew him too well, and that he would show up even if the cops were called. Nothing, and he truly meant nothing could keep him from seeing her. He would only leave for a few hours at night where he could go and sell a little blow and pot around the lake, drink a little, snort a few lines, chew a few pills, and then head back. He was losing a ton of weight, and usually fall asleep sitting beside her. He would watch as the nurses and doctors changed her tubes, fed her, bathed her, treated her for bedsores, and checked her vitals. Richard as always would stand back silently, arms crossed not saying a word, all the meanwhile begging her inside his mind to just open her eyes. He watched as her stomach grew, no longer thinking of the baby inside growing. His baby. If she had been okay from the crash, they would have left this shitty town, and started their family together. Not like this. Instead he tuned out any thoughts of her being pregnant, or him ever being excited. He would trade this unborn baby for her life. He just needed her to wake up. She had always been the only one who understood him, who didn't treat him like a freak, or an outcast. She had been everything to him. Now...she was braindead, everyone turning their backs on her, giving up besides him. Machines were keeping her alive, breathing for her. Norma was a sick bitch, only thinking about the baby. They didn't speak, whenever she did visit which was almost every other day he would storm out for a few hours and only return when she was gone. One night while he sat stoned in the chair beside her bed, listening to the clicks and beeps, Gladys, a friendly nurse was changing her IV bag and glanced in his direction.

"What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?"

She motioned to Linda's swollen pregnant stomach that perfectly formed underneath her robe. Staring, Richard had the urge to scream that he didn't fucking care, that it was none of her business. Instead he remembered how kind she had been, and gentle with Linda. Sometimes when she came in to check her vitals, she would hum gently and brush back her lifeless hair. Richard shifted in his seat, feeling his heart ache as he stared down at her.

"I don't care...I just want her to wake up."

Gladys sighed before gently patting him on the shoulder.

"I know baby, I know..."

With that she walked out, leaving Richard alone with her. It was dark now, and the only light that shined was from the nightstand. Staring at her, he suddenly got the most overwhelming feeling to open her legs, climb on top of her, unzip his fly, and fuck her. He felt himself in his jeans getting tight as he shifted his weight and pushed those thoughts away. Instead he reached over, squeezing her hand, wishing so badly that she would just open her eyes.

 **October 2014**

Mr. C drove into the darkness, heading straight to Twin Peaks. He knew his cursed soul was unable to have any true emotion, but he had been highly disappointed by the end of his spawn. He knew it was better him, than anything else. Still, he could remember raping the Horne girl like it was yesterday. Richard was beautiful, but he had evil in his blood. He had wished that things had gone differently, that they could have faced this side by side...instead he was set to do this alone. Gripping the wheel, he could still hear his son's pained screams before vanishing into smoke. Wherever he was, he hoped somehow they would meet again. He had plans for this damned soul, plans that sadly hadn't been set into motion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spring 2001**

The bell over the shop's door jingled in downtown Twin Peaks. Audrey was sitting in her office, going over the books and frowning. Despite marrying that little shit Charlie, she was still barley getting by. Still, he was covering the rent for the shop, and Richard and her were actually living in a house. Still, she was completely miserable. Charlie was an accountant who she met when she fell behind on her payments for the business. The bank came, and Charlie was one of the first people she met with. He was small, a midget in fact with tiny rat eyes that looked out at her from behind his glasses. Everything about him annoyed her, but she knew from the second they met to go over payment plans, he was a goner. Having been used to plenty of creeps staring at her over the years, she simply dismissed it before Charlie took her hand and kissed it at the end of the meeting, insisting if there was anything she needed, he was her man. Audrey couldn't roll her eyes enough at this statement. He had been a pest, but he was well off. She only saw her mother now a few times durning the year since the two had gotten into quite the argument when Richard was eight. He had attacked another student at his school, and ended up beating him so badly that the boy lost sight in his right eye. Silvia tried to reason with Audrey, explaining that Richard had severe mental problems, and needed to be treated. Audrey meanwhile simply refused to believe that her beautiful son was crazy. She understood he had problems, but she wouldn't allow herself to see the truth. Instead as always she made excuses, and told her mother that none of this was any of her business. Now whenever they visited, there was tension in the air. Her mother tried slipping her cash, still trying to help. Audrey refused, just as she did with her father. She had finished school as hard as it had been, and had just opened a small beauty shop downtown. It wasn't much, and she took quite the loan out at the bank, but she had three really great girls working for her, and she enjoyed keeping herself busy. At this time she had been struggling, living in her tiny apartment with her son, falling behind on bills all past due. Still despite all of the stress, debt, and worry...Richard was still the center of her world. She adored him, and often at night when she couldn't sleep would open his room door and stare at him with so much love she knew it was dangerous. Everything was completely perfect about him.

His fair skin, his wavy sandy colored hair, his greenish blue eyes, his sharp features which were becoming more and more define as he grew. She knew her baby was growing up fast, and still couldn't believe it. Some night she would be awakened by terrible vivid dreams of her delivering him and the nurses pulling a lifeless gray stillborn baby out of her. Every time this happened she would jolt awake, and rush to Richard's room. There she would spend hours looking in on him as he slept, completely unaware of his distress. She knew he was having problems at school, but she simply dismissed it as boys would be boys. She figured her father had caught wind of what was still happening and kept paying off the schools to not expel him. She noticed more brand new playground equipment, new science books, computers, and gym equipment. There were plenty of rumors, but Audrey didn't care. If it came to it she would pull Richard out of school and home school him if need be. Still, she knew Richard as much as he couldn't stand school, or his peers, and teachers completely adored that Blackburn girl. She was a pretty little thing, and constantly came over to visit. Audrey thought she was sweet, and couldn't help but smile whenever she looked in on the two of them playing on the living room rug side by side, usually Linda trying to show Richard how to do his homework while he seemed as if he couldn't care less. She wasn't exactly thrilled when she married Charlie, but she felt this might pull her out of the red, and give her the chance to give Richard the life he deserved. It was a small affair they happened at town hall, one of Charlie's friends as witness. Her mother wasn't present, and neither was her son. Richard truly didn't seem to care if she married Richard. She knew he couldn't stand him, and called him a circus freak behind his back, but truly didn't care. When Audrey told him her plan, and how they would move into his house, Richard simply shrugged and said fine.

Charlie had tried to bond with his new step-son, but Richard barley gave him the time of day. Audrey couldn't help but admit, she felt the same exact way. Besides one quick screw on their wedding night, which left her feeling disgusted, the two hadn't touched each other. Audrey moved into his house, and quickly took advantage of Charlie's credit cards, and savings. Richard now had a house, and she was able to keep her business afloat. Her mother had plenty to say about this, but Audrey didn't want to hear it. This past year had been tough. She had begun to have vivid nightmares. Nightmares of Cooper. She thought about him all the time, had even used some of Charlie's money to see if she could even track him down somehow. So far, after all these years the trails had all run cold. It seemed as if he vanished shortly after leaving Twin Peaks. She sometimes missed him so bad her heart ached. She laid in her own bed (she simply refused to share a bed with Charlie) and would stare up at the ceiling wondering where he was. She kept trying so hard to remember that time in the hospital, when she was still slipping in and out of it, recovering from her injuries from the explosion.

She kept seeing blurred images of his face...but something had been wrong. His eyes, they seemed so dark...

Sometimes when she looked at Richard her heart ached so badly she couldn't stand it. She knew he was Cooper's, and how badly she just wanted to remember. If he had snuck into her room, making love to her as a sort of way to say goodbye to her. Why hadn't he come back? Was he in danger? Did he know that he had gotten her pregnant? Made this beautiful boy? She wanted so badly to tell Richard, but she knew it would only confuse him. She wanted him to know she had done all of this for him. That she didn't love Charlie, but wanted to give him the life he deserved... She had been drinking quite a lot, and heading to the Roadhouse. She had been sleeping around, needing a release that wasn't getting at home. She knew Richard was getting into more and more trouble. Sheriff Truman had even shown up to the shop just a month or so ago having coffee with her and explaining that if Richard kept getting into trouble, he wouldn't have any other choice than to bring him in, minor or so minor. The latest had been him attacking a warehouse worker who cat called Ms. Blackburn when they were walking downtown together. Audrey knew how protective he was of Linda, in fact it seemed as if the only important things to him were Linda and her. As touched as she was, she had become worried. She had seen Richard that afternoon, his lip bleeding, his eyes crazed, and she knew deep in her heart incident after incident that something terrible was lurking in him. Something horrible. She had pleaded her case to the sheriff, so badly wanting to tell him the truth of who Richard's father was.

Instead she promised she would keep an close eye on him, and returned back to work. She had been drinking too much lately, and losing focus. She had been fighting with Charlie all the time now, the last fight just a few days ago when he asked her why she was leaving every night, and who she was with? In a complete rage she had attacked him, giving him a black eye. She knew she was losing her grasp on things, and felt as if she was truly starting to lose control. Today she arrived at work early, and went straight to her office. Hanging on the wall, next to her licenses, and certificates was a framed photo of Agent Cooper. It was a photo taken durning his brief stay at her father's hotel. A photo she held precious and framed shortly after she opened this business. It hung on the wall, so whenever things seemed too much she could simply look up and feel at ease. Nobody ever questioned why she had it there, not even her son who had stared at it with curious eyes more than once. She knew someday there would come a day when she would tell Richard the truth, until then she would simply keep trying to get through life, and wonder where her special agent had disappeared to... She looked up and saw her Richard and Linda walk in, backpacks swung over their shoulders. Smiling, she took off her reading glasses, and stood up, heels clicking on the floor as she walked out to greet them.

Amy, and Jan were currently cutting two older women's hair, listening to music.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?!"

She walked over, kissing Richard's cheek who blushed. Looking embarrassed, but smirking Richard shrugged before Linda smiled up at her. She was becoming quite the young lady. She said hello to Audrey, and instantly Audrey smiled, lifting a strand of her hair, seeing that it was dyed a light shade of purple.

"Oh darling, when did you do this?!"

Linda laughed and explained she did it last night in her bathroom, that her aunt thought she looked crazy. Audrey smiled remarking that it was pretty, but next time she wanted to try something cool and crazy she could come here, free of charge. Linda squealed with delight as Richard rolled his eyes.

"Outstanding..."

He muttered, making Linda laugh and playfuly push him. Staring, suddenly Audrey's expression fell. Looking up, Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong mom?"

Audrey stared down at her son as if she had never truly seen him before. Her eyes looked horrified, and all color drained from her complexion. In just the matter of seconds, she blinked, trying not to let them lead on before nervously smiling.

"I have a lot of paperwork to get to darling, why don't you and Linda go to the RR for a malt...on me."

She turned, took her purse off the counter, and handed him a ten dollar bill. Richard took it, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Audrey forced a smile.

"Of course, I'll see you later tonight. If you see Charlie tell him I'll be late I have a lot of work to do..."

Richard nodded.

"Okay, thanks mom!"

He took Linda's hand and turned, wearing a jean jacket. Linda said goodbye, and the two hurried out of the shop. Audrey watched them before they vanished out of sight before quickly returning to her office. Shutting and locking the door, she put down the shades, and faintly heard the radio and blowdryers from the other room. Feeling sick to her stomach, she swayed before bracing herself against the wall. Her heart hammering, she stared up at the framed photo of Agent Cooper and remembered...

 _He stared down at her, machines beeping and clicking._

 _He grinned, a horrifying grin before he unzipped his slacks, and carefully climbed on top of her. Still grinning, he leaned down to her sleeping hurt face and whispered..._

 _"He cared a lot for you..."_

 _Reaching he painfully grabbed hold of her breast, roughly squeezing it before he opened her legs. Working himself out of his slacks, his erection stood out as he cupped one hand and spit into it. Reaching down, he touched her down there and laughed when she moaned in her sleep, tossing her head to the side. Adjusting himself, he pushed himself down, and entered her. Audrey, even in her sleep stiffened, and cried out as he sank down into her. Laughing, he pushed forward, before bucking his hips. Audrey's eyelids fluttered open and closed, as he grabbed hold of her wrists, making her hands lay above her head as he began roughly thrusting into her at a steady rate. She saw his face, his dark eyes, his grin. For a mere flash, she saw another man. Long dirty gray hair, and a crazed grin._

 _She nearly screamed, before it turned back into Cooper's face. But his eyes, oh God...his eyes..._

 _The hospital bed creaked, as she cried faintly, drifting in and out of sleep before he stiffened, snapping his eyes shut and grabbed hold of her tightly. He climaxed inside of her, impregnating her with her son. No, this hadn't been Agent Cooper. this had been something else...and it had raped her. She watched as he pulled himself out of her, penis flopping as he tucked himself away, pushed her legs together, and pulled the sheet up. Smiling, he kissed her cheek and said..._

 _"Outstanding..."_

 _He then walked out of the room as she continued to sleep._

Something had raped her, it hadn't been human. Whatever had done this to her, had made Richard...and it hadn't been Dale. No, it had been something dead, and cold, and awful. Something that wasn't of this world. Furious, sickened, and shocked she grabbed the framed photo of Dale and yanked it off the wall. Holding it in her hands, she glared at it before throwing it down to the ground. The glass shattered, and instantly she heard Jan's voice on the other side of her office door, knocking loudly, her voice sounding alarmed.

"Audrey? Are you okay?"

Audrey leaned against the wall, feeling as if she might vomit. Something had wore the face of her Dale, and had raped her. She suddenly felt filthy. That meant her son was only half her, half human. Whatever seed had been planted inside of her hadn't been human. She ran her hands over her face, trying to control her tears.

"I'm...fine..."

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine! Cancel the rest of the afternoon appointments and take off early...I have book keeping to do and I don't want to be disturbed."

"But..."

"DO IT!"

She snapped, no longer caring how she sounded. There was silence on the other end for a moment, then she heard Jan walk away. Looking down at the shattered remains of her framed photo, she reached down and fished the photo from the shattered pieces glass. Holding it up, she stared it. Holding it, her face crumpled as she leaned over, trying everything within her not to cry.

 **Later...**

Jan had knocked on her door informing her that they were heading out and wanted to know if she needed anything? Audrey sat slumped on the floor, still holding photograph of Cooper before stating in a very deadpan voice that she was fine. She heard the girls leave, and she sat there for another hour, feeling absolutely nothing. The last ten or so years went by in a blur. She remembered her last visit with her mother. She had brought Richard over to her mother's townhouse for Easter. It had just been a few months since she married Charlie, and a horrible depression had washed over her. Most nights after she closed up her shop she would head to the roadhouse, drink, and pick up any man who was interested. To her it was just sex, a perfect escape from the fact that she had married Charlie because she had no other choice. They had been arguing a great deal and when Charlie muttered that she was nothing more than a drunk while in the kitchen, Richard had overheard and lunched at him like a wild animal, knocking his tiny body down. Audrey to pry him off him as he struggled against her calling his new stepfather a cocksucker. When she visited with her mother, Richard was playing his video games, sitting in a chair next to Johnny who watched TV with the same lost dazed expression. Silvia had heard about the trouble Richard was having in school, and tried to suggest taking him to a private school. Audrey as usual lit a cigarette, and remarked that it was none of her business. Silvia sighed before asking her why she really did marry that tiny weird little man?

That she would help her, and that she tried telling her that opening a business wasn't the best idea. She should have worked as a stylist for a few years and build up her savings before opening up her shop. Furious Audrey wanted so badly to scream in her mother's face. Unlike her, she didn't rely on the Horne name. She had worked hard, and she had a beautiful healthy boy despite his troubles. She had done everything she needed to do for a reason.

"I stopped by to try and see you a few days ago, the girls said you were downtown at the bank...it's a very lovely place."

"I'm sure you think so mother. Sorry it isn't like the fancy places you go in the city, but not everyone in Twin Peaks can afford a three hundred dollar hair cut."

Silvia sighed, not letting her daughter's words affect her.

"I looked into your office...Audrey, why do you have that photo of Agent Cooper in your office? Do you have any idea what people might think?"

Audrey glared at her mother before glancing over quickly in the next room to her son who was completely unaware of what they were saying. Lowering her voice, she nearly hissed at her.

"That's none of your business!"

"Audrey, I know you had a crush on him, but after everything that happened...how he left that Blackburn girl. She's in a hospital you know. Richard's little friend Linda is her daughter...his daughter. What sort of man leaves a young unstable girl after he got her pregnant? A lot of people from town..."

"I've had enough..."

Audrey went to leave when Silvia grasped her daughter's arm, causing her to look her in the eye. Both locked eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Audrey?"

Audrey beard her teeth at her mother and ripped her grip away.

"Get away from me!"

She harshly whispered, before turning and changing her expression completely. Smiling, she turned and called for Richard to get his jacket. The whole ride back, she kept glancing over at her beautiful baby, still so engrossed in his video game and smiled. Ruffling his hair, she continued to drive.

She would leave, yes...she would leave and take Richard with her. She would leave all of this behind... She stood up, and grabbed the broom, sweeping the broken glass up, and grabbing her purse. She would head to the ATM, take as much cash as she could, and grab Richard. Charlie was probably in his study, nursing his scotch, and wouldn't hear them at all. She would convince Richard to come with her, even if that meant he had to leave his friend Linda behind. She would take her car, and drive...just drive... After that? She wasn't exactly sure. She thought of poor Annie Blackburn driven insane, and refused to believe she would next. Leaving the photograph on her desk, she stared at it one last time before grabbing her jacket, and taking one last look around. She had enjoyed her little business, but knew it was time to go. Flicking the lights off, she shut the door, and hurried to her car. As she walked down the sidewalk, heels clicking she suddenly felt a terrible chill.

Freezing, she turned around and looked with frightened eyes. "Hello?" She called as she started down the back alley to the lot where she left her car. Even though the sun had just set, it was dark...too dark. She looked around before turning around completely. Raising an eyebrow, she didn't quite understand what she was seeing. Suddenly her eyes widened and before she could scream...

Darkness.

That night Richard tossed and turned in his bed. His entire body sleek with sweat from terrible nightmares he was suffering from. He never awoke, and his mother never came to comfort him. His stepfather stayed down in his study, even falling asleep at his chair, with hands neatly folded over his belly. The next morning he wasn't the slightest bit surprised when he saw Audrey had never returned. Richard got up an hour later, and got ready for school. He met up with Linda, and the two walked together. All the while, he kept looking over his shoulder. Linda smirked, playfully jabbing at him.

"What's the matter?"

Richard shrugged shaking his head.

"Nothing I guess..."

By the time he came back from school, he saw his grandmother's car in the driveway. Raising an eyebrow, he also saw a police cruiser. Hurrying inside, he saw his grandmother, that asshole Sheriff Truman, Deputy Hawk, and his jerk of a stepfather Charlie. They were all sitting around. Instantly Richard looked around, frantic.

"Where's my mom?" Silvia sighed.

"Richard come here..."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

In the end they explained that the two women who worked for her mother came to find the business locked up. There was a typed letter from his mother, explaining that she couldn't take the mental stress of what had happened, or raising her son. She was leaving, and didn't want to be followed. Nothing more, nothing less. Richard wouldn't believe it. He couldn't. Slowly he backed up shaking his head. Why were they trying to make it like this was his fault? That the burden of raising him caused her to suddenly close her business, and leave town. Charlie remarked thousands were missing from the savings account, and her car was gone. None of if made sense. His grandmother tried to comfort him but he pushed away. Sheriff Truman took his hat off and sighed, explaining they couldn't exactly mark her as a missing person since she did leave a note. They could put an APV on her car, if Silvia and Charlie wanted. Instantly Charlie shook his head disgusted.

"She doesn't want to be found, I know her."

Richard glared, eyes crazed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

Silvia tried to touch Richard, to stroke the back of his head but he flinched and shook her hand away. He knew his mother had problems, but nothing that would make it this bad. Just a few days ago she had spent the entire evening up in his room, laying on her stomach on his bed side by side with him laughing as he tried to show her how to play his newest Playstation game. She was happy, he knew she was. Then he remembered the odd look that overcame her yesterday in the shop. Something had happened. He knew it. Silvia tried to comfort him, saying he was going to stay with her for awhile until they got this all sorted out. Instead, Richard pulled away, screaming for her to leave him alone. Wild, he ran out of the house ignoring the calls that came after him. He jumped on his bike, thrown to the side of the lawn, mounted it, and rode away as fast as he could. When he reached her shop, he remembered the spare key she kept on top of the door. He used it, and let himself in. The place smelled of shampoo, and hair dye. His eyes scanned the room, before he hurried to her office. There was no way she would have left him. She always told him, it was just the two of them. Two against the world. She wouldn't have left him. He wanted to leave and go to Linda's, she would know what to do. That's when he froze, looking down at her desk. The photograph of the man in the black suit laid on the desk No longer in it's frame.

Richard had seen it thousands of times, but had never questioned who the man was in it. He had suspected his father, even though she never mentioned him by name. Slowly picking the photograph up, he gazed at it before turning it over. Written on the back in his mother's handwriting said...

 _ **Special Agent Dale Cooper of the FBI - 1989**_

He stared at it, transfixed before he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, causing him to spin around. There stood his grandfather. Ben Horne. He had only met him briefly a few times by chance, since he knew his mother and him had some sort of falling out before he was born. He knew he owned half the store, including the Horne Department store (where he was forbidden to ever go into) as well as the giant hotel The Great Northern. Having the Horne name meant something in Twin Peaks, and he had suspected he was the reason he hadn't truly gotten in trouble both by the sheriff or at school. He knew his grandmother couldn't stand him, and had seen his photo before. Now he stood there, staring down at him. Richard stared up, before Ben sadly smiled.

"It's all right Richard...it's all right..."

At that exact moment Richard never felt more alone in his entire life.

 **Before...**

Linda had died and had been taken off life support after she delivered the stillborn baby. Richard didn't even bother seeing it. None of this mattered anymore. Instead, he climbed out of his shitty car, sore from the orderlies dragging him out of the hospital and stared at the Palmer house. Crazy Sarah Palmer lived there. She had been driving that day. She had been the cause of the accident. Why was it fair that she had lived. A crazy old bitch like her, and Linda had died? He was going to break in, and kill her. He stood there when suddenly something stopped him. He stared at the house and faintly could hear a voice in the back of his mind making him freeze.

 _"You don't wanna fuck with this, trust me son."_

Richard's eyes filled with tears, before he took a step back, suddenly very afraid. He nearly stumbled backwards, before running back to his car, grasping for the door handle, and climbing in. After he raced away, he returned back to his cabin, did a few lines, before sitting on the edge of his bed. One of Linda's T-shirts were still there. Grabbing it, he held it close to his face and inhaled. Linda was dead. She was really dead. Snapping his eyes shut, he moaned. After that, he slowly began falling down a dark abyss of drugs, violence, and much worse...resulting in his tragic death. Linda and the baby were buried. Norma named the baby Alex, and both were buried in the cemetery together. Richard refused to go to the funeral. That wasn't his Linda or baby buried in that box. It was just two bodies. His self-destructive life continued, up until he met his father that cold October night.

 _"Who's your mother?"_

 _"Audrey Horne..."_

 **Elsewhere...**

"Linda! Linda! Where are you?!"

Richard screamed, trapped in a large room with a strange white and black zig-zag floor, and red curtains surrounding him. Every time he tried to lift to curtains or leave, he was back in the same exact room. Was this Hell? Did he really finally go to Hell for all the terrible things he had done? Franticly, all he remembered was finally meeting the man he suspected was his father, climbing on that stupid rock, and then the bright light and pain.

He wanted Linda, but couldn't find her.

Finally he stopped, looking around his greenish blue eyes filling with tears. He stopped and saw a one armed man in a suit. Richard froze, completely terrified.

"What the fuck?"

"You shall live again...this time right."

With that a loud humming noise came and another bright light. Richard shielded his eyes before everything went dark.

 **October 2014**

The doppelgänger slowly turned around and stared at the sheriff's station. He had driven all night to arrive at these coordinates and had been transferred here. Last night he allowed his only son to walk into a trap, most likely set by both Philip and Ray. It had cost him his child's life. As disappointed as he was, he was satisfied he hadn't sprung the trap. He now knew after all these years, he would find his mother, who had been placed for safe keeping, her mind completely snapping unable to process what had happened. He would find her, rape her, and produce a new heir. He had tried doing so with Cooper's daughter Linda, but both her and the child had died. After that, he would track down Judy and destroy her. Turning, he stared at the parking-lot and then the building. Instantly he stared ahead with his dead black eyes.

"What is this?"

He began walking forward when that idiot Andy turned from his car, holding a basket, his eyes lighting up with joy.

"Agent Cooper! Agent Cooper! We were just talking about you!"

"Hello Andy..."

 **Later...**

Cooper stood in the sheriff's station for the first time in nearly twenty-five years. Harry wasn't there, but his brother Frank was. There were friends both new and old who joined together for this wonderful journey. Freddie stood back next to James, his face bloody, but otherwise relieved. It was over. He had watched Bob escape from his doppelgänger's dead body. This bastard had been the reason why he had been trapped in the Black Lodge all these years. Twenty-five years stolen from him, as this evil entity used his body to commit horrible unspeakable crimes. Now it was over. Freezing, he stared at the strange woman dressed in the bathrobe, her face badly deformed, no eyes at all. Staring, he saw the woman perk up when his gaze fell upon her. Both stood across from each other as the woman slowly drifted apart from both Freddie and James. That's when her face seemed to break apart before his very own eyes. He saw the black lodge, as the woman's face broke open.

There before him stood Audrey Horne. She was older, but still just as beautiful.

"Audrey!" She stood there, her sparking green eyes staring at him as he stepped forward. Suddenly it became so clear. Something terrible had happened to her, she had been held captive, and now here she was. She gazed up as he moved closer, both closely studying each other's faces. Audrey had been trapped all these years. The last thing she remembered was leaving her business, walking out as quickly as she could, before turning and seeing something awful. So awful her mind couldn't quite grasp it.

It was a woman, but she didn't have a face. Before she could scream, everything went dark. After that she was trapped in a limbo, a personal Hell without her son. She would replay the same scenes over and over again. She was still married to Charlie, searching for Billy... Who Billy was exactly she wasn't sure, but he looked with a mixture of the deal Dale Cooper, and her son. Her beautiful son...

Over and over again like a stage play it would unfold. First at the house, then the roadhouse, she would dance, then it would start all over. Finally there came a time that she was snapped awake by the loud buzzing sound of energy, like wires humming. She awoke, standing in a bright white room, staring at her reflection, and suddenly knowing for however long she had been trapped there, it wasn't real. She had been held prisoner. Her son Richard, something terrible had happened to her son Richard... He had been left all alone...

Before she could scream, darkness came. She had become blind. She couldn't see. She searched around helpless, not quite understanding what she was hearing or feeling. Now she stood in the sheriff's office, free from her prison. The father of her child, the man who had raped her shot dead on the floor. She looked around at the crowd of people staring, some she recognized, some she didn't. She stepped forward, curious, and unsure before she saw the real Dale Cooper. He smiled as she stared up.

"Cooper...the one and only..."

Both passionately began to kiss. Twenty-five years of build up passion exploding as their mouths opened and closed. Audrey suddenly understood now what had happened. Whatever was laying on the floor that looked like Cooper was the man that raped her and had Richard with her. He had been part of the reason she had been trapped wherever she was. When she went missing, they simply dismissed it that she had suffered a nervous breakdown and left town. She had been taken else where, and now she had returned. All those lonely horrible years trapped. Her son becoming more and more insane, truly believing that she had abandoned him, The evil part of his soul taking over as her mother tried to raise him as he became more and more unstable. Now she knew deep in her heart, her boy was dead. Both stared at each other in complete wonder as Cooper held her close. Just like that, the body of the evil Cooper vanished, the Owl ring now on him, returning to the Hell where he belonged. He had come here for her, knowing she had escaped. Now after all these years, she was free. His eyes stared down at her, the only man she knew she had ever loved and instantly they were filled with so much guilt and pain.

"Do you remember everything?"

Audrey nodded.

"Yes." Both turned staring at the clock as the hands twitched. Cooper turned back, staring at her and took her hand firmly.

"We live inside a dream. I hope I see all of you again. Every one of you."

With that the room began to darken.

"Gordon!" Cooper yelled, grasping onto Audrey's hand, refusing to let go.

"Coop!"

Darkness. When he came to, Audrey was leading both him and Gordon down through the massive basement of The Great Northern. She was still dressed in her robe, and walked along the giant furnaces and power boxes. Finally they came to a door where a beautiful humming could be heard. The three of them stopped as Cooper fished into his pocket and produced a key. Turning, he suddenly knew what he had to do before he could go any further.

"Listen, I'm going through this door. Don't try to follow me, either of you."

Audrey looked distressed, but nodded before hugging him tightly. Cooper's heart ached. He hated himself for ignoring his true feelings towards her. He suddenly understood a lot had happened, he wanted so badly to comfort her. Instead, he knew better. He had to do this. Pulling away, he nodded to his old friend. Gordon who smiled.

"I'll be thinking of you Coop!"

 **Elsewhere...**

The evil Cooper sat in the black lodge, flames flicking all over his body as he sat, staring ahead with his ghostly eyes. He had failed, and had been brought back here. His grip tightened on the armrests, staring into the red curtains. He had thought he would find his son here, instead he was gone. Awaiting something, to be made again, but pure. This enraged him as he stared forward, the flames still flickering across his face.

 **After...**

When Cooper slowly emerged from the forest, he saw Audrey waiting for him. He had lost Laura in the forest and wasn't exactly sure if he had succeeded. Spotting her, she stood dressed all in black, looking absolutely beautiful. He walked past the branches, and stood before her.

"Is it you? Is it really you?"

Cooper smiled.

"Yes, it's really me Audrey."

She cupped the side of his face.

"Is it really you?"

Audrey sadly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..."

He smiled at her, as she gazed back. Her eyes relieved, happy, and heartbroken. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before he took her hand.

"Come on, let's go..."

 **Later...**

They had found a car, and had driven all night. It was almost as if it had been waiting for them. Cooper didn't ask any questions, and neither did she. Instead, they drove side by side before finally they started to cross state lines. He used the money that was in the glovebox, and filled up the tank. When he climbed back in, he turned and looked at her. Even at this age, she looked completely beautiful.

"I have so many questions..."

"I know..."

"Annie?"

Audrey sighed, her eyes heartbroken, but shook her head.

"She had a daughter...Linda. She's been in a mental hospital ever since it happened. Her sister raised the girl."

Cooper dropped his eyes, ashamed. Audrey went on, knowing this was hard, but that he needed to hear it.

"I didn't know much, but her sister legally adopted the girl. She was beautiful..."

"She dead isn't she?"

Audrey stared, not exactly following him. Cooper nodded sadly, staring ahead.

"An accident...it was Judy."

"Judy?"

Cooper shook his head. He wasn't certain, but after he left the forest, to a certain degree he remembered things he hadn't been present for. He had gotten sweet innocent, beautiful Annie Blackburn pregnant that morning at The Great Northern. A beauitfuil distraction from all of the madness. She was a wounded bird, he could save. Instead, she had been kidnapped and taken to The Black Lodge, where he became trapped. It had driven her insane, and now she was destined to spend the rest of her years in a mental hospital. A former shell of her true self. A daughter, a beautiful daughter named Linda who looked so much like her. Judy had killed her, while she was carrying a child. He saw his doppelganget's face above hers one night as lighting flashed in a motel room. His dark eyes glaring down at her as Laura Palmer's father's face had all those years ago. He saw his adult daughter, the perfect mixture of both of them with her sandy colored hair, and big eyes stare up terrified as he raped her. Using his body to violate his very own child.

There had been a child, growing in her womb. But Judy had sensed it, and both had died. He saw flashes of a car going off a bridge. Icy water, and the sound of screams. He saw Linda laying in a hospital bed lifeless, and a stillborn baby laying gray and dead on the table. He saw a grave, where Norma Jennings, Shelly Johnson, and a beautiful blond young woman visited, weeping and laying flowers on her gave.

Linda Blackburn...his child was dead. He then stared at her, knowing the truth. In these flashes he had seen a young man. A man who this doppelgänger had made using his body. He saw Audrey laying in a hospital bed, as he watched himself rape her. His stomach turned as his heart pounded, before he opened his eyes and saw Audrey staring at him crying.

"He raped me when I was in the hospital after the bank explosion. It happened the day after the Miss Twin Peaks contest happened and you went into the woods to get Annie. It was a bomb, it killed Pete and two others. I was there and got hurt. He came to me, raped me...and left. I got pregnant."

Cooper stared horrified.

"Jesus..."

"It was a boy, a beautiful boy...I named him Richard. He was gorgeous. He had problems, but I refused to see it. I loved him so much, and waited for you to come back. I didn't want to believe what really happened. When I finally remembered...I tried to leave town with him, but this thing came at me...she didn't have a face..."

"Judy..."

The same thing that had killed his daughter. Audrey was becoming emotional, and blinked her tears away.

"Yes..."

"Then what happened..."

"Darkness. I was trapped somewhere. Replaying over and over again...I couldn't leave and protect my boy. Then suddenly...I knew that...whatever it was that had raped me...had found him, and killed him."

Tears now gushed from her eyes as Audrey rocked back and forth.

"He killed our baby...our Richard...oh God...I want him back! I want my baby back!"

Cooper quickly grabbed onto Audrey pulling her close as she sobbed against him. He rubbed her back, allowing her to fully breakdown. He now knew there had been two children. One, a daughter named Linda. A beautiful girl from Annie Blackburn. She had somehow got in contact with his doppelgänger and was raped. She died carrying that evil spawn. Her soulmate, her brother in all manners of speaking Richard had been the result of a terrible attack by his doppelgänger yet again. Raping, and violating the one precious relationship he had in this damned town. Him and Audrey had made a beautiful but disturbed creature, and he had killed him. Their son. Both children, murdered and now gone. He held onto Audrey for what seemed like hours, mourning the death of these children, hating this evil bastard more than ever. He understood the damage had been done with Annie. But maybe, just maybe he could fix things with Audrey.

Maybe...

 **Later...**

"You sure you wanna do this...you don't know what it's gonna be like when..."

"I know that. We're at that point now, I can feel it...look we're almost exactly at 430 miles..."

He pulled the car over and turned towards Audrey.

"Exactly 430 miles."

He put the car in park.

"Just think about it Cooper..."

Cooper left the car, walking forward and staring at the power lines. His heart still ached over his two lost children. Even if his doppelgänger had convinced that son with Audrey, it had still used his body. Both had been brutally murdered and he had been completely helpless to stop it. Now he could truly do something. He looked up at the power lines, faintly hearing the noise before checking his watch and then returning back to the car. He took a deep breath.

"This is the place. Kiss me."

He leaned forward, staring.

"Once we cross it could all be different."

Audrey stared at him as both of their eyes filled with tears. There was still so much to say, but there was no turning back now. They tenderly kissed, before they pulled apart. Audrey stared at him and nodded. "Let's go." Cooper started the car, and slowly it rolled over the gravel. The humming became louder, as both stared. A flash then began setting off before them. Like lighting.

Then...darkness. Both were still in the car, but on a different highway now at night. They suddenly knew what had to be done. They drove in silence for hours, before finally coming upon a small motel. Cooper parked and got out while Audrey waited. As she sat in the car, she glanced out and for a brief second thought she saw a woman with red hair. She was beautiful. Then, just like that she vanished. Cooper came back from the office, keys in hand. He walked to the room he had gotten, and waited for her. Knowing what had to be done, she climbed out all the while remembering that time in the hospital when she was just eighteen. Laying there, drifting in and out as the doppelgänger climbed on top of her, raping her. She wasn't certain if she could do this. It had been a fantasy of hers ever since she met him. In her mind she thought the two of them were going to leave Twin Peaks together, solve crimes, and fall in love. A life filled with romance and passion... Now they had to do this. It was the only way. She walked inside and saw Cooper standing by the bed.

"What do we do now?"

"Shut off the light, and come over to me."

Audrey did so slowly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Audrey..."

They stared at each other. Audrey stared at the man who had the same face as the one who raped her. The same man she had wanted so badly, and waited for. Slowly, they began to kiss. Undressing, they climbed into bed and Audrey straddled him. She eased herself down, feeling his shaft fill her. There was discomfort for a second, as she settled down and slowly started to pump her hips, working herself up and down. Cooper laid there with no emotion staring up at her. There was only the sound of their labored breathing. Audrey swayed, working up a sweat as she moved on top of him, trying to get it over with. She pushed away with all her strength the thoughts of his doppelgänger raping her. Fighting the images of those dark eyes away. Moving faster, and faster, she felt his hands on her breasts as she continued working up to a frenzy exhausted pace. She gasped, and covered his face with her hands. She couldn't look at him. Not after what happened. Instead she stared up at the ceiling, feeling herself come close. She rocked back and forth and thought of her beautiful son.

She was doing this for him. He deserved a second chance, and so didn't Cooper. Snapping her eyes shut, both Cooper and her climaxed together at the same exact time. Audrey cried out, before falling down against him. They didn't kiss, nor move. Instead, she slowly lifted herself off him, and laid beside him. Cooper laid there in a daze, before sleep slowly took over. Audrey laid there, all ready her hands traveling down to her stomach.

 **The next morning...**

Cooper awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. He sat up confused.

"Audrey? Audrey?"

That's when he saw the note.

 _Dear Dale, You saved Laura, I'm sure of it. I can't exist in that world anymore. I knew we had to do this. Take good care of him. It's a chance to start over. He deserves a father like you. Give him a life where he won't remember any of the past pain. I'll see you again in another life. - Audrey._

Cooper raised an eyebrow confused, before hearing the first faint cry. Freezing, he tossed back the sheets, sitting up naked and saw a newborn baby boy wrapped up in towels in the chair near the dresser. Rising, Cooper approached him, and saw the infant wiggling up at him. He gazed down. It wasn't possible. Or was it? Had they made a wrong right? Had they convinced this same soul, and had it existed this quickly? In this timeline, anything was possible. He stared down, and knew instantly this was their son. Richard. Stopping the baby up, it thinly cried before he stared at him in complete wonder. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Shhhh...there, there...daddy has you...shhhh..."

He laid the warm infant against the bare chest, and slowly took a deep breath from his soft sweet skin.

 **Later...**

Cooper had wrapped the baby up in towels, dressed, and had climbed back into the car. It was a bright warm day, and he planned on driving back home. He would cross over. Audrey had wanted it that way. He wasn't exactly sure where she was, but he was certain this was where she now belonged. She had wanted it that way. If he couldn't fix things with Annie, he had with Audrey. He was sure of it. Now in his fifties, he would return to a home that he had left partly destroyed. If he had saved Laura, maybe things were different.

Maybe even Diane, who that bastard doppelgänger had killed would be back. He planned on driving back and paying her and Gordon, and Albert a visit. He had a feeling they would remember, no matter what had changed. As he drove, he stared down at his beautiful son. He was a father now, and all that mattered was that they were together again,. Smirking, he gently touched his son's belly as it wiggled and gurgled up at him. Staring forward, he drove forward, crossing over, ready to start the rest of his life with his son.

 **The End**


End file.
